


【授翻】The Oceans Shall Freeze

by yoriiia



Category: SKAM(TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Religion, Romance, Slow Burn, True Love, Violence, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoriiia/pseuds/yoriiia
Summary: 这章我是跟随着前面21翻译组翻到的16章继续的 ，如果忘记了前文的话建议去回顾一下。最开始有很多人支持和鼓励我我才鼓起勇气翻这篇文，我把它视为一个全新的挑战，但是我感觉后面有点差了点味道hhhh之前就想贴上来的但是想着只有一半就没贴，现在觉得以后应该也不会翻前面了，所以打算贴到AO3上来。
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 17:Worn Out Lullaby 破旧的摇篮曲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Oceans Shall Freeze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223978) by [DiscoNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoNight/pseuds/DiscoNight), [realityiwanted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityiwanted/pseuds/realityiwanted). 



> 这章我是跟随着前面21翻译组翻到的16章继续的 ，如果忘记了前文的话建议去回顾一下。最开始有很多人支持和鼓励我我才鼓起勇气翻这篇文，我把它视为一个全新的挑战，但是我感觉后面有点差了点味道hhhh之前就想贴上来的但是想着只有一半就没贴，现在觉得以后应该也不会翻前面了，所以打算贴到AO3上来。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even捕获了一头熊，但是隐匿在这之后的是一场更大的斗争。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：关于伤口和流血的议论，强/奸和谋杀的议论，涉及到攻击，以及典型的关于躁郁症发作的体能歧视的议论。

_I Know you like Adam Knew Eve_

_Every tear you cry is a tear that I will bleed_

_Sleep baby ,don’t you cry_

_Daddy’s got a worn out lullaby_

_And I’ll live forever dark and damned_

_To see you spend one minute_

_In wonderland_

出自歌曲 Wonderland, Angie Aparo

_我知道你喜欢亚当和夏娃_

_你流下的每一滴泪水都将会成为我的血液_

_快睡吧宝贝，别再哭泣_

_爸爸学会了一首破旧的摇篮曲_

_我会永远置身于无尽的深渊_

_看着你用生命中的那一分钟_

_漫游在仙境里_

**Isak**

Isak从傍晚小憩中慵懒地醒来，紧接着他听到了一阵尖叫。

_Eva。他听见Eva在尖叫_ 。他模糊的意识里顿时爬满了恐惧。Even早就出去了，他知道的，但是Even在漫长的一天的训练后会回到宅地的，他从来不会离自己太远的。

他的眼睛因恐惧大睁着，他胡乱地想从身边抓点东西， _任何_ 可以保护自己和Eva的东西都好。他摸到火钳后就他把它紧紧地握在手里，他已经准备好迎接他最坏的设想了，就这样他悄悄地摸到了主厅里。

但是他靠得越近他就越是觉得Eva的尖叫声更像是愤怒却有惊无险的大叫，Isak看到她整个身体因为极度的厌恶蜷缩起来了。他走了过去，疑惑地把手中的火钳放在一边，然后看向了门的方向。雪花被狂风卷席着拍打在门槛上，这意味着Even归来了。他的身体因为肩上担的东西不堪重负，他的每一个步伐都很沉重，仿佛都在叫嚣着疼痛，沉重到仿佛可以把地板踏出洞来。

“这个是—”Isak大声地叫了出来，Eva带着同样的困惑看着他。

Even拖着一头和雪一样白的熊回来了，它的脖子还直冒着鲜血。它的眼睛一片幽黑，黯淡无光，早已失去了生气。但是在Even脸上却挂着一张Isak至今为止见过的最灿烂的笑容。

“Isak！”Even脸上洋溢着笑容，他的声音听起来非常高兴，Isak和Eva看着他步履蹒跚地走了进来，他把熊抬起来，然后拖到了桌子上，它的血液顺着桌子滴到了地面的木头上。

“Even？”Isak警惕地问他，“这……这是什么？”

“一头熊。我为你捕了一头熊回来。”Even的语气听起来开心又慷慨，Isak的腹部突然一阵触动，这是一种他不理解却让他脸红的涌流；是一种熟悉却难以描述的感觉；他想象着Even是如何与这头巨大、凶猛的怪物搏斗，他又是如何华丽地摆平它的，就像孩童时期他妈妈给他讲过的那些童话故事里的场面一样。他还因为Even的话震惊地微张着嘴。

Eva因为他的语气有点生气，她恶狠狠地问他，

“为什么你会选择与这种东西搏斗？”她问Even。而Even只是很疑惑地看着她。

“我和你说过了，为了Isak。这种白熊的肉是这陆上可以找到的最好的食材，比我平时给他带回来的那些残羹冷炙要有营养得多。而且它们的皮毛也很特别，看吧，上面没有一点斑点和杂色。”他的手抚摸着这头熊的侧腹，“况且上次我们在地毯上做的时候把它搞坏了，所以我想着—”

“Even！”Isak尖锐的声音打断了他，他看了一眼因为羞耻把脸埋进手掌的Eva，“或许……或许你说得有点多了……”他努力地搜索着恰当的词语，他的大脑因为尴尬一片空白，然后松了口气说，“Eva不想知道我们把地毯搞坏了。”

“是的，我当然不想知道。”她朝摆着熊的桌子走过去，她因为嗅到它恶心的气味皱了皱鼻子，“那谁来把它的皮剥下来，再把他的肉切好呢？”

“当然是我来。”自他进屋以后他脸上灿烂的笑容就没变过，他一直在观察着Isak的反应，似乎想从中得到些什么。想得到他的认可，或许是这样的吧。Isak也很想给他，但是他又害怕Eva再说出什么打击他的话来，但是最后他还是被好奇心打败了。

“是一场恶战吗？”他问完以后就感到一阵窘迫，因为他感觉到Eva的目光凶狠狠向他扫过来，他假装因为咳嗽捂住了嘴，装作若无其事的样子。

“这是我第一次碰到与我旗鼓相当的对手，还挺有趣的。”Even的语气听起来就像在说一件家常便饭的小事一样，“如果你愿意的话，我可以为你杀掉这附近所有的白熊，我的 _小太阳_ ，就算他们栖居在更远的北方。”

“他才不会愿意，”Eva咬牙切齿地说道，“如果你最后因为这种莽撞的行为死掉的话，Isak会被杀掉或者卖掉，而这一切都是因为你想再次向他证明……你的男子气概。”

听到死这个词，Isak的思绪又被拉回到现实，当他注意到Even的血液从他身上被撕破的狼皮渗出来的时候，他的心脏突然开始狂跳不止。“你受伤了，”他担心地皱起眉头，帮Even脱下了他身上的斗篷。他看到他的胸前还有臂膀上零零碎碎地有好多道抓伤，后来还在Even的大腿根上发现了一道特别难看的抓痕。“Even，Eva说得很对，你这样不顾凶险的行为真的很鲁莽。”

“哦，看吧你现在终于承认了！”Eva嘟嚷着，但是在她看到Isak现在看起来有多难过的时候，她闭上了嘴，反而不快地朝Even瞥过去。

“还好，”Even告诉他，“只是些刮伤而已。”

“你是被这头白熊抓伤的，你来看看它的爪子，”Isak走过去抓起了这头奄奄一息的白熊的无力的爪子，它的四肢瘫软无力很沉重，但Isak不想表露出把它抬起来这一举动实际上让他很吃力，“它完全可以把你撕得稀巴烂。”

“我倒是想看看它有多厉害！”

Isak的目光略过Even的脸庞，他除了从上面看到激动以外就再没有其它的了。他的样子看起来和Isak在连续几周里的状态形成了鲜明的对比，甚至可以说是这几个月的时间里他的言行举止。向窗外望去仍然可以看到冬天还在继续，村庄南边的小河也在慢慢地融解。

“请不要再尝试做这种事情了，”Isak放低了自己的声线，Eva意识到自己现在已经没有任何必要待在这里了，而且她知道Isak现在也已经有足够的判断力来惩戒Even了。于是在Isak向Even靠近的时候她大声地叹了口气朝自己的房间走去了。Isak的手抚上了Even紧绷的前臂，“我不能忍受你因为这种无关紧要的事情受伤。”

“无关紧要？”Even的语气有些好笑，“这是件无关紧要的事情？”

“你知道我是什么意思。”Isak掂起了脚尖，嘴唇贴在了Even的上面，“不，这不是件无关紧要的事。有一天人们会讲起你的故事，这个勇敢，帅气的北方男人赤手空拳地和一头白熊搏斗的故事。”

“好吧，或许这个故事里还应该涉及到一把剑，”Even承认道，而Isak高高地扬起了他的嘴角，“不管怎么说，那你呢， _小太阳_ ？他们不会讲起遥远土地上的 _你的美丽_ 吗？”

“这就是我全部的优点了吗？”因为Even用这样的方式看他，Isak感觉到自己腹部升起一阵暖意，Even看着他的方式就好像在表明他是由金子和宝石铸造的一样，他害羞地重复了一遍“ _我的美丽_ 。”

“或许他们还会说起你的懒惰，”Even调笑道，Isak把嘴唇从Even的上面挪开了假装他被冒犯了。在Even拦腰把他抱起来的时候他尖叫着笑了起来，最后被他揽进了怀里，Even告诉他，“你哪里也不准去，我要向你展示我是如何征服这种凶猛的野兽的。”

Isak被Even抱到卧室的途中他一直笑个不停，他的手紧紧抓着Even脖颈后面的头发，直到Even把他放下来整个人压在他身上。他放松地躺在床上，意识到他一整天都是处于紧张的状态，他一直在等待这个时刻，这个他最终被 _允许_ 的时刻。自己被允许靠近Even，被限制在他的腿间，自己的身体被他的身体覆盖的时刻。当Even伸出手抚摸他脸颊的时候，他向上仰着来享受这种触摸。

他这些天都很少下床。自从他们的第一次后Even要了他很多次，Isak现在的身体破碎得就像是被无数的碎片拼凑在一起的。但是他就是很渴望。

“这只熊爬到你身上了吗？”他问，Even大笑起来，他的眼角被笑容拉出几条皱纹。

“它试过了。”

“还有你……”Isak扬起嘴角，他的微笑变得玩味起来，他把Even的手臂拉下来，让他躺下来自己好爬到他身上，“你征服了它？你证明了你是个残暴的战士？”他俯下身，头发散落在Even的额前，“它朝你咆哮了吗？声音震耳欲聋？力量非常大吗？”他低下头吻了Even，进入了他的口腔，他很渴望他的味道，然后继续问道，“你吼回去了吗？”

“你太无礼了，Isak，”他懒洋洋的声音里充斥着欲望，他的眼睛始终没有离开过Isak的脸。他的神情由冷静变得紧张，专注，后来他用一种饥渴的方式凝视着Isak的时候，Isak差点被他吓到。“我很确信你被脑子里的我捕获这只野兽的场面撩起来了。”

Even的手摸索到了Isak裆部，他的一根手指温柔地抚过Isak的硬物，Isak喘息着分开了他的腿。接下来他意识的一件事是，他又被翻了过去，Even在脱被他压在身下的Isak的衣服的时候，眼神变得具有攻击性起来，“你想我吗？”他问，Isak已经没有和他开玩笑的余地了：他连续点了好几次头，Even低下头吻了他紧闭的双唇。

“你知道我会在这里陪你一整天的吧？”他问，“每一天都是，Isak。如果非要让我向你证明的话，我会堵死这道门永远都不离开你。”

Isak发出一声轻柔的呻吟，他的身体充满了肯定，“我知道，”他回答道，Even再次亲吻了他的脸颊，又一次，他的眼睛饥渴地扫过他，好像他需要更多。Isak想要给予他，他大大地张着嘴，他的舌头往Even的嘴里伸得更深了，直到Even把自己和他分开，捧着他的脸再次凝视起他来。

“我 _会_ 把你的故事讲给在意的人听，一个有着比阳光更耀眼头发的漂亮男孩的故事。”

“ _我不需要这些故事_ ，”Isak告诉他，“ _我只需要你_ 。”

Even点了点头，他一路吻下去，舌头停留在Isak裸露的胸膛上，描摹着。他抬起头，给自己脱衣服，然后他又回到了Isak伸展开的腿间，“你值得我要给你的一切。”

说完他把Isak的两只手臂举过头顶扣起来，然后他继续亲吻Isak的上半身。因为Even对他双手的约束，Isak没法根据自己的意愿扭动，“这样可以吗？”Even问，Isak点了点头，因为心中充斥的欲望一时说不出话来，“我需要你回答我可以，Isak，如果你想我继续的话。”

“我……我想让你放开我，”Isak找到自己的声音，“我想要你占有我，Even。”

Even点了点头，他的两只手臂压在Isak脸的两侧，这时Isak注意到Even身上一道很深的伤口，开始滴血，Even忽视了这点而Isak也同样没有注意到。Even允许Isak的身体蜷缩起来，所以Even的嘴才能够着Isak的腹部。在Isak感觉到Even的舌头伸进他肚脐的时候他呻吟起来。顿时他身上所有的感官仿佛都苏醒过来，然后他意识到Even的气息逐渐变得沉重和急促了。

“你疼吗？”Isak问他，而Even大笑起来，他点了点头。

“非常疼，我非常 _渴望_ 你，你知道吗Isak？”（注：‘ache’一词双关，‘ache’既和‘pain’一样拥有‘疼痛’的意思，又有‘渴望’的意思。）

他最终松开了Isak的手，Isak把手放在Even的后背，把他向自己拉近。Even伸过手去找他床边的油，“我因为想进入你而疼痛，”Even低语道，Isak听到Even的手掌掴着他的阴茎。“我因为你许诺早就为我准备好了而疼痛。”

Isak在Even开始把头推进来的时候轻微地抽搐了一下，他试图找到呼吸的节奏直到他感觉到Even粗大的阴茎的推进，让Isak扩张开的穴口很舒服。“你把我含得很好，”Even告诉他，“太完美了，我们如此完美地结合在一起。”

他开始推进，他的手落在Isak的臀部上，在他光滑的大腿上抚摸，然后他把它们抬起来放在自己宽厚的肩膀上。Isak小声呜咽着，他的手放下去摸到了他自己的硬物，然后Even把他的手拿开了。“，我能照顾好你，不管是在什么方面，”他告诉他，他的大手覆盖了上去，他坚实的手掌包裹着Isak的小家伙。

“只有我才能照顾你，”Isak低声说，Even听到后点了点头，他的嘴唇扫过Isak的胸膛然后停留在了他的乳头上。

“你不应该有半点怀疑。”

Isak的头往后仰着，在Even的帮助下把他推向了高潮：他的手，他的舌头，还有他的阴茎，全部都深深进入了Isak，直到他身体的每一部分都被宣誓是Even的了。他已经被剥夺这一切太久了，就好像他是从另一边的大饥荒中走出来的人一样，现在他在用所有他能想到的方式渴求Even。

“Ev……Even，”他喘息着说，Even告诉他，“看着我，Isak，永远别忘记看着我。”

Isak抬起头半睁着眼睛看着在自己胸口的Even，他因看到如此英俊的他喘息得更厉害了，他凝视着Even的眼睛，这双眼睛让他想到了星辰大海，“嗯，”Isak呜咽着，“来吧。”

在他体内构筑起的高潮好像一把被扔到篝火里的木头，最终它被点燃了，Isak在Even紧握的手掌里挺进，最终在他的手心里释放了出来。他小声呜咽着，他的穴口紧紧包裹着Even，他需要感受到Even的精液流进来，没过多久他的努力得到了回报，Even的手紧握着Isak分开的大腿，把他的精液深深地送了进去。

在他释放完之后，就在Isak身旁径直倒了下去，他用手臂把Isak圈在怀里，Isak感觉到他现在身体有多僵硬，就像穿过几天的湿衣服现在被拧干了一样。

“Even，”他小声说着，在Even把他朝自己胸前拉近的时候他的眼睛已经开始睁不开了，“我喜欢我现在所拥有的一切。”

Even听到后咯咯笑着，他的嘴唇贴在了Isak的脖子上，轻声说道，“我早就知道了。”

*****

醒来之后Isak感到非常口渴。他不情愿地从Even环在他身上的手臂中挣脱出来，他朝厨房走去只为从水池里找些干净的水来喝。他裸露的身体仿佛就和他刚出生那天一样，他暗自希望Eva现在最好还没起来。

房间看起来空荡荡的，除了这只躺在桌子上的庞大的白熊以外；它正用它那双起泡的眼睛盯着Isak。若不是Even为了Isak把它捕获回来，现在它应该还是一头健壮地行走在冰川上的美丽的白熊，一想到这里Isak就开始愧疚，但他还没有悲伤到会为Even慷慨的举动感到愧疚。

他饥渴地一饮而尽，还为Even另外接了一杯，他刚准备回到Even身边的时候，就感觉到了让他莫名熟悉的气息出现在他身后，他用手臂环抱住了Isak。

“我不喜欢你第一个下床，”Even告诉他，他的嘴唇贴在了他的脖子上，胡乱地在他的肩膀上留下了一些慵懒的吻。Isak因为Even喷在自己肩膀上的轻柔的气息被挠得发痒，他咯咯地笑了起来。

“我需要喝点水。”

“我会给你任何你需要的东西的。”

“我才是那个奴隶，Even！”

“是的，正因为我是你的主人，所以我命令你待在床上，”Even一本正经地说。当Isak感觉到Even在他身后蹲下了，分开了他的股瓣的时候，Isak的笑声变成了被欲望支配的急促地呼吸声，Even正在他身后检查着那些自他两腿间流出的湿漉漉的他的精液。

“Even！”他不舒服地扭动着身体，“你在做甚么？”

紧接着他被迫用一只手捂住了自己的嘴，然后咬住自己的手，因为他感觉到了Even的舌头在那里，他温柔地舔进了他的身体。“这-这也太脏了，”他虚弱地抗拒着，但是Even不但没有停下来，还越加深入了，直到Isak开始用臀部迎接他的舌头给予他的快感。这整个部位仿佛都被他敏感的神经末梢点燃了，他逐渐融化在Even的爱意之下，但是他还渴求更多，Even看起来似乎只是对于自己可以让他满足非常开心。

他长舒一口气，任由Even将他清理干净了，之后他因满足昏昏欲睡，Even捡起了他把他带回到了床上。

*****

第二天，Even的伤势看起来比先前更加严重了，他的皮肤上尽是些斑驳的血迹，Isak在心里咒骂自己被情欲蒙蔽而忽视了这件事。在这个高大的北方男人准备启程投入战斗训练的时候，Isak用他手里仅有的几样东西:海豹油，大蒜和一些干甘菊花制做了一个简单的药膏。Even此时在门口徘徊，强调他有多需要去训练了。Isak卷起他的袖子把它塞进他的长袍里在上面敷了一层药膏，然后他提起Even的衬衫在他的伤口上也敷了一层。Even挑眉看着他的这一举动，嘴边呈现出一个玩味的笑容。

“又来了吗？”他问，Isak翻了个白眼。

“不然这些伤口会感染的。”

“那你更应该好好地亲吻它们。”

“我才不会亲吻你的这些结痂又恶心的伤口！”

他强忍着自己的笑意直到Even把他拉进怀里，亲吻了一下他的嘴唇，然后他往后退开了，看样子这个早晨他不会再试图引诱Isak了。“我们晚些时候见。”

“会的。”

Isak目送着他离开，然后他关上了门沮丧地叹了口气。他讨厌像这样在一天开始的时候目送着Even离开，就好像和他知道的Even也讨厌离开一样。Eva从自己乘早餐的碗边望过去，她的眼睛不怀好意地眯了起来。

“他最近很不一样。”

“我……”Isak的脸颊变红了，“我很确信你知道是为什么。”

“不，”Eva果断地否定了，她摇了摇头说，“这是一种……不同寻常的感觉。不仅仅是因为他无法得到满足的性/欲在作怪，或许……也和这个一样烦吧。”

Isak听到这里梗咽着大笑了起来。

“谢谢你了，Eva！”

“难道你没注意到吗？”

Isak耸肩，摇了摇头。他早就知道Even最近和以往不一样了：他被点亮的内心，以及他敏捷的步伐。但是他仍然善良，温柔，现在他对待Isak的方式就好像是他无法用自己的语言来描述的。 _这就是爱_ ，Isak心想着。这就是不同寻常的地方。

“我在担心他的伤势，”Isak换了个话题。“而且冬天会耗光我们家里的药材。村里有什么我可以再买点的地方吗？”

Eva点了点头，“Nikolai有时候从搜捕中回来，他的脸上和手臂上总是带着伤口。然后他会把我送到村里的一个贩卖药材的男人那里。他叫Eskild，或者还有别的什么地方。”她微笑了起来，“他是一个好男人，也非常有趣。他总是能让我感到开心，然而开心只是暂时的，之后我就要回到那个怪物身边了。”

“那我们要去吗？”Isak问，“一路上会很安全的是吧？”事实上，在Even肢解了Elias之后就再也没有别的北方男人试图来骚扰他的事情了。Eva也没有遇到过这种事了，其实她平时会比Isak更频繁地去村里。实际上在Even的主人身份的保护下，她的臀部再次变得饱满丰硕了，她的头发开始长回先前柔顺丝滑的样子了，尽管还是很短地贴在她的头上。

“是的，我们出门的话肯定不会有事的，”她赞同道。

他们在桌子上找到了一些硬币，Isak把它们揣进了兜里，然后他俩把自己裹进了各自温暖的皮毛里。这只熊仍旧还躺在桌上，Eva被回头看到这一景象吓得直发抖。

“Even需要尽快把它的皮剥了把肉切下来了，不然就要腐烂了。”

“他会的，Eva。”

“我不太相信，”她嘀咕着，但是当他注意到Isak看向她的目光的时候她的表情被掩盖成了一个和善的微笑。“别往心里去，我只是单纯地不喜欢家里突然冒出一个像这头熊这样庞大的动物，我相信它会有一种驱邪的作用的。”

Isak翻了个白眼，“Vilde和你讲了太多小孩子的故事了，”他推着她出了门，“让我们一起去找这位 _Eskild_ 。”

村庄一片寂静显然还处于沉睡中，Eva带Isak去往Eskild的商店的途中，他们一路都走在乡村干道的中央上，尽管如此还是没有遇到任何麻烦。他们抵达的时候发现门是关着的，但是这样还是没能阻止Eva，她一直猛敲着这扇木门直到一个高个头剃了头发的男人开了门，当他看到她的时候他的脸上突然绽开了一个由衷的微笑。 

“Eskild，”在他靠过来亲吻她的脸颊的时候，她回以他微笑。

他眯起眼睛扫视过Isak，他的微笑变成了一个不怀好意的笑容。

“一个宝贝小奴隶。”

“是Isak，”Isak暴躁地纠正他，“ _你_ 还是那个唯一秃头的。”

“我觉得这个做法挺大胆的，”Eskild说着，伸出一只手摸了摸他的头发，“这会让其他村民搞不清我是一个奴隶还是一个商人。你说谁说得清楚呢？”他朝Isak眨了眨眼睛。“不是每个人都能拥有像你这样漂亮的金色卷发的福气的。”

Isak翻了个白眼，Eva笑着看着他，她推着Isak进去，随后她关上了他们身后的门。“我们来这里买些必需品，”她告诉Eskild，“用来处理伤口。”

“我已经制作了一些混合的药膏，”Eskild走向了钉在木屋墙上的杂乱的架子的一边，“过来，这是-”

“我不需要你做的药膏，”Isak一针见血地说，每当遇到这种需要应急措施的时候他不需要别人额外的帮助；在他还很小的时候他就已经为他妈妈调制过类似的药物了，所以他知道他在这上面有一定的技巧。“我自己调制的就够好了，我不需要制成品，给我一点原料就可以了。”

在Isak想假装忽视来自身后他们俩饶有兴趣的目光的时候，Eskild看向了Eva，“老天爷，他的脾气总是这么暴躁吗？”

“是的，”Eva立马回应他，“最好随他去吧。”

Eva和Eskild在谈论村里的小道消息的时候，Isak取来了他需要的一些原料；一些干枯的植物和一团厚厚的大蒜、蜂蜜、甲虫的肠子——他一看到这个东西，鼻子就轻微地皱了起来。他知道Eva和Eskild正坐在房间中央的座位上，他们从自己身后看过来，他们目前处于优势地位，Isak试图无视他们，虽然他的皮肤还是因为这两个人向他传来的爱意感到不舒服。Eva，他目前所了解的：她知道自己没有多少擅长的事情，还是会表扬自己在制药上面有天赋。然而，Eskild对他随和的态度对他来说是一种新鲜的事物，他发现自己对他最好的朋友和这个奇怪的商人之间温和的交谈产生了好感，这种感觉一直会到他认为自己已经完全了解了这个男人才会停止。

“这些是为谁准备的？”Eskild问出这个问题的时候，Isak刚完成了他的配方，他把买的东西放在这个男人身前的桌子上，想必这个男人会趁此机会从中敲诈一笔了，“你俩没有谁受伤了吧，我希望？”

“这是给我们的主人，Even准备的，”Eva告诉他，Isak朝他警惕地看了一眼，他不希望把Even私事拿来和一个陌生人讨论，就算这个陌生人和他们面前的这个Eskild看起来这么无害一样。不过他的直觉仿佛是对的，因为他注意到了在提到Even名字的时候Eskild脸上的表情发生了确切的变化。

“Ah，”Eskild说，“他因为之前和Björn打架受伤了吗？”

Isak面对这个问题很困惑地眨着眼睛，他朝Eva看过去发现她和自己一样不知所措。

“这是村里的传闻，”Eskild的语气里没有一丝讽刺的意味，“就在昨天，关于这个北方男人训练的传闻满天飞。Björn的妻子昨天来找到我，说是想寻求一种可以治疗面部严重肿胀的药物。”他在看到Isak和Eva还是一脸茫然地看着他的时候不耐烦地翻了个白眼。“很明显Even因为Björn近期的行为动怒了，还把他打得个半死。”

Isak因为惊讶大张着嘴，他摇了摇头往后退了一步。Isak需要相信Even不是一个随便就会动用暴力的人。Björn是一个更为恶心的北方男人；Isak还记得他把Sara带回Jutland时他的模样；他还记得在他们抵达北方陆地的时候他评论Even说他会把Isak侵犯得连骨头都不剩。但是这里的大部分男人都和他是一个模样，Even也很好地做到了视而不见。

“我不相信你，”Isak恶狠狠地说，Eskild顺从地伸出了他的手。

“我告诉你的都是我听到的消息，小奴隶。”

“你 _还_ 听说了什么？”Isak质疑道，“为什么Even会做那样的事？”

Eskild的目光从Eva那里挪到了Isak身上，他的脸垮下来了，“你不知道吗？”

“知道什么？”Eva警惕地问道。

“Björn拥有的那个漂亮的金发奴隶，好像就是和你们一起被带到这儿来的那个？”

“Sara,”Isak向他阐明。

“是的，就叫Sara。Björn反复无常地侵犯她……她在三个月前死了……”Eskild叹了口气，他的表情变得很不安，“她死于流血不止，我当时也无计可施。”

Eva用一只手捂住了自己的嘴，Isak感觉到内心萌生出一种古怪的感觉，像真菌那样蔓延开来了，Sara…… _Sara_ 死了？他在过去的数个星期里都没有考虑过她的事，但是他以前在村里常常会和她聊天。在他们还更年幼天真的时候，他们几个甚至还玩过求爱游戏，直到Eva无意间听到Sara取笑Vilde的事，才向她警告要求她远离他们三个。

Sara不是一个尤为和善的人，但是她还是一个正常的人。Isak还记得在他们被从他们的村庄劫掠到这里的那个晚上她惊恐的尖叫声，他们被迫从美梦中惊醒然后从温床上被掠走，一想到这里他的胃就变得如铅一般沉重，腹部泛起的一阵剧痛让他坐了下来，他的两只手捂着自己的腹部，身子往前倾试图缓和他的震惊。

“Sara，”Eva默念着她的名字，好像这样就可以让事实有所不同一样，“Sara——”

“Even做了正确的选择，”Isak突然开口说道，他用一种挑衅的眼神看着Eskild。 _敢在我面前谈论他的事，敢在我面前评判他……我要把你所剩无几的杂毛都扒光_ 。但是他发现对方的眼神里没有一丝怀疑，揣测或是蔑视。Eskild明显对于现在Eva和Isak的处境黯然神伤。

“我不会对Even的行为说三道四的。我只是相信他会需要一些——”

“一些什么？”Isak猛地开口打断了他，“你以为他会和住在这个村里的其他粗暴的男人一样？和那些嘲笑戏弄我们把我们侵犯到致死的那些禽兽一样吗？”

“不是的，”Eskild安静地回答他，“这不是我言下之意，Even他——”

“我们得走了，”Isak不想再听下去了，他从口袋里摸索出一些钱币，把它们扔到了他们身前的桌子上。这里已经足够了，他很确信这一点，不过现在他只是单纯地想赶紧离开这个地方，远离这个叫做Eskild的给予他的不适的关心。

他想象着Even昨日的付出： Even昨天定然是怒不可遏的，在发现Björn的所作所为后勃然大怒，他一定会只身前往Hålogaland冰原寻求最原始的真相。Isak不知道该如何思索这件事，不过他知道Even不是一个坏人。反正他不允许Eskild在他面前这样评判他。

在出去的路上，他跺着脚走到了寒冷的地方，脸上带着愤怒，他转过身看到Eskild和Eva两个人挤在一起，他们担忧的神情时不时地往Isak身上扫过来。

“我不需要 _关心_ ，”他突然大喊道，“我已经不是一个弱不禁风的小孩子了。”

他跺着脚走在前面，Eva紧跟其后，他一直都没停下脚步直到他们返回了宅地。

他们回到宅地后发现那只白熊还躺在那儿，苍蝇已经开始聚集在它那个低垂下去的巨大头颅的上方了。

桌子的正对方，倾靠着墙跌坐在那儿的巨大身影，正是Even。他的眼神一片茫然视线早已模糊不清，他宽厚的肩膀凹陷下去了，他暴露出来的伤口上聚集着凝固的血液。

“我以为他们把你带走了，”这个北方男人开口说道，他的声线暗沉且喑哑。“我以为——”

Isak惊恐地看着这一幕，Eva站在他身后，她一只温暖的手搭在他的肩膀上，只听到Even开始无声地哭泣。


	2. Chapter 18:Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even在与自己的恶魔斗争的时候，Isak向他分享了一个久埋于心中的噩梦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：特定时期典型的体能歧视，抑郁发作，未经许可的药物治疗，形象的关于自残和自杀的讨论。

And I feel the light for the very first time

这是第一次 我感受到了光的温暖

Not anybody knows that I am lucky to be alive

无人知晓 我是多么幸运 我还活着

And I feel light for the very first time

这是第一次 我感受到了光的闪耀

Not anybody knows that I am lucky to be alive

无人知晓 我是多么幸运 我还活着

Lucky,AURORA

**Isak**

之后，Even便在数日之内都没有下床。

Isak轻轻地把Even引领到他的房间，每天在那里抱着他好几个小时，一直在他的耳边低声诉说着甜蜜的话语，尽管他不认为Even能听见。

终于，Even的眼泪吓得他不知所措，他所能做的一切就只有徒劳地希望能用自己的身体阻止它们。幸运，或不幸的是，Even没有想上他的意思。尽管如此，他还是把Isak圈了起来，在Isak抚摸他的头发安抚他的时候，把脑袋埋在他的脖子里开始无声地哭泣。

Eva比她透露出来的还要紧张。她一个字都没说，就重新回到厨房让她的手忙起来了。每过几个小时她会在房间外面张望，也只有这时候她来确认了情况，之后她就掉头走开了。

Isak猜想的是，她每次去看到的可能都是相同的场面：Isak蜷缩在Even俯卧的身体旁边，而Even的脸藏在Isak的胸前。他想知道她为什么会觉得自己有必要这样做，过了一会儿他才意识到她在确认自己的安全，以确保Even没有伤害自己。

这个想法太荒唐了。如果Isak的四肢没有像线圈那样缠绕在Even身上的话，他很有可能会失去控制扼杀她。贴在他胸前Even的重量是唯一能提醒他让他保持冷静清醒的一件事了。尽管他的内心早已被麻木占据了。

当第一个夜晚过去，Even不再哭泣，他陷入了昏迷。这是一种Isak再熟悉不过的软弱冷漠的状态。Isak已经快丧失这段有关他妈妈坠入相同境地的记忆了。当下，看到Even处于同样的状态对于Isak来说是一种全新的感觉，这种感觉就像一个小小的伤口在他柔软的皮肤上绽放开了。

这种状态持续了很多天而Even也一直处于平静的状态。如果他没有在自己的胸口平稳地上下起伏的话Isak很有可能会判定他已经没有生命的迹象了，他的眼睛一片浑浊，甚至是Isak将他的额头贴上Even滚烫的额头的时候他都没有注意到。

“你饿吗？”Isak轻轻地问道。而当Even没有回答他，他开始抚摸起Even的眉毛恳求他能听到自己说话。

片刻之后，Even摇了摇头，Isak感觉到他胸前的重物稍微放松了一点。Even还在这里，即使此刻他的内心就像一个堡垒一样让Isak无法触及。

“那你要吃点东西吗？”

当Even一脸茫然地看着他时，Isak凑过去将自己干干的嘴唇贴在了Even开裂的嘴唇上。Even没有回吻他不过当Isak离开他的面前，他看起来却越发有生机了。 

“就算是为了我？”Isak问。

“一切为你。”Even疲惫地回答他，Isak感觉听到这句话他的内心甚至是他的身体都发生了翻天覆地的变化。他的声音粗糙难听，低沉到几乎快听不见但这却是这些天来从Even嘴里头一回吐露出来的话。

“谢谢你，”Isak安静地说，生怕毁了他们当前才建立起来的新关系。他将自己的唇落在Even汗湿的眉毛上，在上面印了一个吻就起身下床去给他准备食物了。

宅地在数日之前还被Isak与Even刚刚建立起来的新关系点燃逐渐升温，而今却被不知名的压抑的沉默填满了房子的每个空隙。甚至是关上Even房间的门这一举动都被映衬得过于响亮。

Isak迈向了厨房，他的步子很轻盈，等他终于走到了桌子前面，才终于让自己有了片刻喘息的机会，他倾塌在上面用手捧住自己疲惫的脑袋。

他可以感受到Eva灼热的目光正凝聚在自己身上但他没有抬头。如果她非要炫耀自己揣摩对了Even的状态，他也不知道要如何应对她。他没办法保证自己可以管住自己的舌头。

谢天谢地的是，Eva感受到了Isak当前没心情和她发生琐碎的口角了。

“他现在好点了吗？”她静静地问。

她的声音很和善但因为陪在Even身边躺了好几个小时之后，她的这些词就让Isak觉得有些刺耳了。

“他会好起来的，”Isak一针见血地说。他不想承认这个事实但在数日照料Even，像对待孩子一样刮他的眉毛，喂给他面包之后，让他越来越清楚究竟是什么样的怪物攫取了他。

Eva清楚地回想起了Isak的母亲所遭受的磨难。整个村庄的人都很清楚并且因为这个原因善待他。但并不意味着Eva能立即意识到Isak的母亲和现在Even所遭受的病痛原自哪里。

他母亲的心情就像风那样变化无常。某一天她可能会陷入永无止境的快乐而接下来的那天她就会变得浑身无力昏昏欲睡，就和Even现在的状况一样。

然后接下来的那天她就用 _烧红的烙铁_ 袭击我了，Isak苦涩地想着，因为这段恐惧的回忆让他的胃里一阵翻涌。随着一阵追溯，这段回忆开始凝聚成了Even丑陋的样貌，手里握着同样的那支烙铁向自己袭来。

Isak猛地摇了摇头试图甩掉浮现在脑子里的这段画面，惊讶于Eva正在灶台前搅拌着什么油腻的东西。

“你在做什么？”Isak问，想通过他们的聊天来转移自己的注意力。

Eva在回答他之前短暂地看了他一眼，“是Eskild交予我的为Even准备的一些炖鱼肉和药剂的混杂物。”

当看到Isak没有什么反应Eva继续说了下去，“他告诉我Even通常不会自愿服用他的药剂，于是他建议我把它加到他的食物里，他说这个会有助于他稳定情绪。”

“那你把它倒进他的食物里了吗？”Isak平静地问她。

Eva在回答之前稍微犹豫了一下，“是的。”

当时村里没有什么有效的药物能遏制住他母亲的病情，Isak力所能及的只是活在恐惧之中等待着她的灵魂下一次被疾病侵蚀，等待着它将她的内心还有自己的一并推入这场混乱之中。这里已经无路可逃了。

“谢谢你，”Isak说着，一只手搭上了她的肩膀就看到Eva把药剂倒进去了。Eva点了点头没有说什么，但不知怎的他们之间的气氛仿佛终于可以让他们松口气了。

Isak看着Eva将药剂和深绿色的补药一并放进去了，然后她将整碗汤倒入了沸水中直到它们无影无踪。当不再有绿色药剂的踪迹后，她用木勺从锅里舀了一勺倒入了一个边缘带缺口的碗里，这个碗边上有之前她挂在上面用来吸食肉汤的面包皮。

_她这么说很客观_ ，Isak心想。这些天里Even没有再吃过除了Isak给他带来的鱼肉之外的东西了。

“谢谢你，”Isak在他端起碗后又向她道了一次谢，但只见Eva朝他摇了摇手。

“请别再谢我了，听起来不是那回事。我通常都是任你使唤也从来不会抱怨的人，”她慢吞吞地说。但她的微笑有一丝玩味也有一丝迟疑，好像在问Isak， _我说得对吗_ ？

于是Isak泰然自若地回击了她，“好吧，那我就不谢你了。我会告诉Even这是我给他做的炖汤，”他咧嘴一笑就像平日里他们会因为Even的赞扬互相打趣一样。让他心怀感激的是，Eva迁就着他还用轻蔑的哼声回应他。

这是在他经过数日的担心后足已让笑容重新回到他脸上的一件事了。

当他返回Even的房间，小心翼翼地推开了房间门后他的微笑顿时从脸上消散了。Even还在Isak离开时的那个位置上，他蜷缩在床的一边。通常他看起来比Isak高大和强壮，而且确实如此。但现在因软弱无力蜷缩起来的他看起来却更像一个小男孩了。

“Even？”Isak走过去把碗放在了床头柜上。“我给你带了食物来。”

看到Even并没有什么反应，Isak走过去抓起了床上的枕头将它们重新排整齐了，他扶起Even想让他坐起来靠在上面，这样自己才好喂他吃东西。但Even只是猛地坐起，将身后的枕头推开了。

“我不是个乳臭未干的小孩了，”Even直截了当地说，“我不需要你这样喂我。”

Isak惊讶于Even已经能活动和他能说话这两件事了，以至于让他完全没被这苦涩的语调中伤。他谨慎地坐在他身边看着他狼吞虎咽地吃着手里的食物，直到他的手朝嘴里喂东西的动作慢得像之前那样笨拙。他还不想让他失去吃东西的活力。

“是我做的，”Isak撒谎了。Eva和他之前虽然把这件事当作玩笑话了但他怀疑她可能还是会在意Even是否称赞了她的厨艺。“你喜欢吗？”

“我……现在什么也不喜欢，”Even倦怠地承认道，“但是我感觉它让我肚子没那么饿了。”

“听到你这么说我很高兴。”Isak简单地说。不喜欢总比漠然的态度要好。

Even看着他，Isak被他眼前所见到的 _痛苦_ 深深地震慑到了。

“你不应该高兴的。”Even疲惫地说，“你应该厌恶我的，Isak。我是一个怪物。”

Isak会刺穿任何敢这样在他面前对Even评头论足的男人或者女人。或者至少说他会试图这样做。听到这些话从Even自己的嘴里说出来的感觉就像Isak被剑刺穿了一样。他小心翼翼地将手放到正绽放着疼痛的胸前，希望能从他的长袍间发现一把突出来的剑，但他摸到的只有布料。

“你在说什么？”Isak温柔地将他的手捧住Even强壮的下巴，拇指在他的眼睛下方摩挲。当他把手指挪开他看到眼泪沾湿了Even的睫毛。

“怪物才不会哭，”Isak简单地说，“怪物不会营救年轻的男孩和女孩，怪物也不……善良。”

当Even没有回应他的宣誓，Isak握在他脸上的手变得更坚定了，"当我归你所属之后，你向我展示了让我难以抗拒的善良，即使你并没有必要这样做。甚至是像他们对待自己的奴隶那样利用处置我可以让你获得更大的利益的时候你也没有。"Isak想起了Sara被残害破损的躯体正长眠于数英里的肮脏的冻土之下和Eva在惨遭迫害数周之后仍旧没有完全恢复的身体，让他清楚地意识到这就是事实。

但这些辩解的词不仅没有起到一点点安慰的作用，反倒让Even的表情显得更加严肃和悲伤了。

"是我带走了你，" Even断断续续地说，"我把你从你的故乡劫掠到了这个蛮荒之地。阳光无法照射到这里，而你，小太阳，你是这儿唯一的光芒。一切都是因为我的自私，我就是一个怪物。"

Even看起来已经支离破碎了，就像一个被截断绳子的木偶，他身上所有的精气神顿时烟消云散了，就和它来时一样迅速。

"我值得为我所犯下的罪行赎罪，" Even冷静地说。尽管他的眼睛还是干干的，Isak感觉到眼泪突然滴到了他自己的眼睛上。

“不要再对我说这种话了，”随着他的眼泪掉落到他红润的脸颊上Isak的声音破碎了。Isak可以感受到Even整个身体因为听到他眼泪低落的声音紧绷了起来于是他强迫自己冷静下来。这与他自己的悲伤无关，而是Even的。

他与他交织着躺下了，将脸凑到Even面前，直到他们的额头紧紧地贴在了一起。

“你不是一个怪物，”Isak的声音很坚定，“你是我的Even，你不是一个人。你可以随便怎么懊悔把我带回来的那个晚上，但是我会一直和你在一起直到我们都长眠于此。而且我会一直陪着你直到我们找到 _Helgafjell_ 注⑴ 的黄金之门。”

Isak感觉到Even贴着他的身体放松下来了，他靠过去将他们的鼻子相贴然后用自己的轻轻蹭着Even的。

“为什么是 _Helgafjell_ ？”Even的声音干巴巴的，以至于让Isak花了点时间才听懂他的问题，他的注意力全都停留在从Even的嘴唇边溜出来的柔软的气息上面了。

“好吧，”Isak小小纠结了一下，“你是一个战功累累的战士值得去到 _Valhalla_ 注⑵ 而我不是。而我希望能和你永远在一起所以我们只能去 _Helgafjell_ 了。”

他原本认为Even会对他倔强的小脾气稍作评价的。不过这是唯一让他引以为傲的技能。但与他猜想的相反，微笑在Even的脸上泛开，他温柔地将嘴唇贴在了Isak的上面。

“你说得对，我猜测我们只能去 _Helgafjell_ 了。只要能和你在一起，我可能觉得待在 _Hel_ 注⑶ 也挺舒服的。”

Isak感觉他的心脏因为Even的坦白和明摆着的挑逗泛起了一阵幸福。他感觉自己好像有好多年没有见过Even这样微笑着和他开玩笑了。

“现在，没有谁要去 _Hel_ 了。我说了一遍，但是别担心我还会再说的。”

Isak撅起嘴巴，在用力地啄Even的嘴唇的举动之间夹杂了几个词。

“你，才，不，是，怪物。”

当他的呼吸变得短促眼睛朦胧不清，他抬起头看到的Even正在用一种宠溺的眼神俯视着他。

“既然你都这么说了，我要怎么好否决你？”

“你永远不会否决我的，”Isak用一种风情万种地姿态告诉他，“我们之前好像聊过这个，虽然我是那个 _奴隶_ 但是我们俩个都心知肚明谁才是这个宅地真正的主人。”

Isak因为Even开始用力戳他的腹部咯咯笑起来，故意朝他柔软虚弱的地方袭击。

“一旦我离开这个肮脏的床我们就会知道结果了，”Even讽刺地说。

原本Isak不应该对Even评论他超级不拿手的清洗技能开心的，但他不知怎的却乐呵呵的。

Even有好多天都没有打理自己了，这张床和他的身体都因此开始发出难闻的气味。汗水浸湿了床单，Even的头发也变得柔软油腻不堪了。当他沉浸在他的病痛中他并没有注意到，他对此恶心的态度似乎是个好征兆。

“我可以把它们都洗干净，”Isak提议道，“你什么也不用做。”

“你争着要做事真是让我难以置信，”尽管如此Even的声音还是透露着疲惫。

“有个人和我说我最近勤快得很，”Isak反驳了他。他亲吻了Even的额头在他耳边小声说了句，“现在，好好休息吧，”然后他就离开了房间，他似乎打起精神来了。

他发现篮子里放满了Eva为Even准备的亚麻布衣和换洗的干净床单以及几条毛巾，等待着他什么时候恢复好精力打理自己。 

“Even怎么样了？”Eva问，只见他跌跌拌拌地努力拽着篮子脸上却有止不住的笑意。

“他实际上更好了，”Isak兴高采烈地将篮子里的亚麻布衣都搭在肩膀上然后因为它们的重量有点站不稳脚。

“他吗？”Eva有点好奇地问，“我刚才听到过道上有一阵喊叫声然后我在外面偷听了一小会儿。感觉他还是很烦躁。”

“呃，他现在已经好起来了，”Isak不快地反驳了她。Even终于从他的苦难中解脱出来了，为什么Eva偏要毁了所有的好心情呢？

“对不起，”Eva举起手假装投降了，“我只是觉得保持警惕等到他的病痛消退得更久一点是明智的选择。你还记得之前你判定错误认为发作提前消退的事情吗？”她沮丧地看着他，她知晓一切的眼神落到了他的腿上。虽然他腿上的伤疤完全被马裤掩盖住了，Isak还是下意识地弯起了那条腿试图用另一条腿遮掩它。

“当然 Eva ，我一直都会保持警惕。”

“很好，”Eva的语气很坚定，而这一次话里不再有试探性了，“最好是时刻保持警惕。”见到Isak用一种讽刺地眼神瞪着她，她翻了个白眼说，“ _这样对你俩都好_ 。记住了，Even比你的母亲更强壮且更不可掌控。”

Isak的母亲虽说是一个柔弱的女人但她对她自己以及Isak造成的伤害却不容小觑。她的肩膀上都是星星点点的伤疤，她胸前横过的几条伤疤直接把她带去了 _Hel_ 。Isak很厌烦自己身上的伤疤，他一直带着这种心情，直到他走进了房间，这儿就只剩下他和Even两个人了。

摒弃一切不谈，Isak丝毫不担心Even会将恶意的矛头指向自己。因为他知道Even会先将矛头指向自己。

_Even首先会对自己出手_ 。这个想法在他心里响起，随着他了解到自己的潜意识这种感觉就变得更更急剧了。

_Even希望他能被一击毙命_ ，在Isak回过头来搜索他脑海里他们聊天的只言片语的时候疯狂地想着，这个提示就像往他头上泼了一桶冷水。

Eva说得对。Even比他妈妈要强壮得多。如果他真地想伤害他自己，他会让它付诸实践的，而Isak可能会比之前那次的经历还要无助。这个想法在他心中泛开，Isak能感觉到他抱着一堆衣服的无力的手开始止不住颤抖。 

“需要我帮你拿吗？”Eva出于关心想要帮他，而Isak迅速地摇了摇头挡开了他的手从她身边走开了，一个计划逐渐在他心里成型。

Even不能允许被靠近任何武器。当他们之间的情趣变成了一场关于谁才是这个宅地真正的主人的竞赛之时，Isak在骨子里就深切地知道Even的实力是毫无疑问的。

但是现在，Isak暗自决定，这个并不适用于在他境况不佳被病痛缠身的时候。当Even深陷痛苦，Isak理应照顾好他和他们的家。这就意味着还涉及到那个军械库，而它的钥匙，被一条很厚的皮带缠绕着，正挂在Even的胸前。

当Isak回到房间，Even很明显又睡着了，这次他就像平时他没有陷入病痛的时候在床上随意地伸展了一下四肢。

“Even？”Isak小声唤了一声，他随后就把手里的亚麻布衣放在了地上，朝床头的方向走去了。当他看到Even没有反应，Isak迅速地将挂在他脖子上的钥匙拽了下来。

他拖着步子手里紧握着这把钥匙迅速地走出了房间。他感觉自己现在就像一个共犯一样，虽然他以前也偷窃过。都是些比定期集市和市场里的各类小玩意还要微乎其微的东西，但无疑还是比一把无害的钥匙要大。他估量着自己的做法不够光明磊落因为他从没从无名的商人那里偷盗过，但却从Even那里偷了东西。

他从没只身前往过这个军械库但他却知道它位于何处。它位于整个房子后面的宅地里唯一带锁的门之后。门道上一路都铺满了石头，上面刻满了Isak几乎不认识的用如尼文镌刻的文字。他颤抖着将钥匙插进了锁孔慢慢地拧开了它。锁被打开的声音过于响亮吓得他立马像个疯子一样环视周围，但实际上没有人现身。甚至没有像Eva那样的平日像个幽灵一样漂浮在宅地的幻影出现。

他一只脚踏了进去，光裸的脚掌接触到冰冷石板让他不自觉因寒冷颤栗。环视周围，他意识到从Even那里偷来这把钥匙绝对是一个明智的选择。剑，宽斧，匕首，还有难以计数的各类Isak无法一一列出名字的武器正满溢在墙壁上的货物架上。他自己的母亲就不需要类似这么庞大的武器。她是一个比较瘦小的女人，于是厨房的一把小刀刺进她柔软的肉体里就足以把她从这个世界带到 _Hel_ 去。

Even是一个男人，还是更强力的一个。他知道在苦难的折磨下他会故意对自己造成什么样的伤害，就如同他现在的状态一样。

“ _我值得以死谢罪_ ，”Even的声音在他脑海里响起。这可能只是一个偶然的想法，当然，Isak不会放任不管任其发展的。

_一旦他的病痊愈了我就会把钥匙交还给他_ ，Isak在看着眼前数不胜数的武器的时候下定了决心，脑海里开始思索着这些武器会对Even的肉体造成什么样可怕的伤害。

“你在做什么？”Even深沉的声音在他身后响起，让他因惊骇不自觉地跳了起来。

他转过身，看到的不再是Isak这些日子里照顾的小男孩的模样了，Even像一尊神像一样居高临下地俯视着他。如果Isak的心脏没有因眼前所见的这幕震惊得像重锤一样在胸腔中狂掉不已的话，他定会因为Even已经可以下床走动这一事实感激得泪流不止。

但他本来也心里有鬼，随着Even注意到他手中紧握着的钥匙他的眼神变得暴怒起来，Isak的心情由惊愕飞快地转变为了强烈的愧疚之情。

“你偷钥匙是为了到这军械库来？”

当Even靠近Isak想夺走他手中的钥匙之时，Isak本能地往后退了一步，他把手里的钥匙攥得更紧了。

Even的表情因领会到他的意思突然低沉下来，Isak不敢确定他会得出什么样的结论来。

“你到这里来是为了找一把武器？来了结我？”

Isak不知道是什么让他更恼怒了；Even轻而易举地就接受了这样的事实或者说现实，纵使他能做出更令人发指的事情。

“不！”他朝Even大喊道，现在他被激怒了，“我到这儿来是为了保护你，”Isak脱口而出，他也突然意识到挺荒谬的，很明显对Even也起了相同的作用，因为他仰头大笑起来，他的眼角因笑意拉出了几条皱纹。

“不要笑话我，”Isak暴躁地告诉他，紧接着他突然没了底气，声音小得仿佛像在谁耳边絮絮低语，“我担心你会伤害自己。”

“伤害我自己？”Even问，而话语间的笑意顿时不复存在了，“所以你现在知道我的身体被苦难折磨，就认定我也是一个懦夫了？”

“这跟是不是懦夫没有关系，”Isak抗拒地说，“只是会感到……空洞。丧失活下去的意愿。这跟懦夫没有关系。”他回想起了他自己的母亲,认为不应将她划为懦夫这一类。

“我不准备和一个刚在几个月前才学会识字的人争论语意了，”Isak因Even的讥讽畏缩了。Even停了下来，他的脸突然泛起一阵痛苦，恨不得能收回刚才的话。但他又继续说了下去，“纵使你是出于好意，我才是这个宅地的一家之主，这事关我的财产和我的家。我有照顾好你的职责，和其他的事情一概无关。”

“这样是行不通的，Even，”Isak竭尽所能想要劝服他，“我们都清楚如果在过去的这些天里没有我的照顾你会在床上腐烂掉的。难道我没有尽职尽责地照顾你吗？难道我做得还不够好吗？”

“你做得很好，”Even的语气温和下来，很明显受到了Isak情绪的影响，“但这也不能改变任何事情，快把钥匙给我，Isak。”

“不，”Isak抗拒地退了一步直到一把剑的刀鞘直接抵到了他的后背上。

“Isak……”Even警告地说，他又朝他面前靠近了。即使他知道Even不会伤害他，Isak还是保护性地将两只手朝自己胸前抱紧，这个举动让Even停下了脚步。

“你知道上一次我把一个原本应该照顾我的人独自留下后发生了什么吗？”

Even茫然地看着他，Isak感觉泪水模糊了他眼前的人影，直到他只不过是过眼云烟，海市蜃楼。

“我母亲将刀锋指向了她的手腕，然后她将自己像猪一样切开了，因为她太渴望死亡了。”

Isak走到他的身后，从剑鞘里抽了一把剑出来，尽他所能地将它举起来了，直到它抵在自己手腕冰冷的肉上。

“她从这里切了下去，”Isak指着它手腕上的骨头，“到这里，”然后是他肘部柔软的凹陷处。

“等我回到家她已经……”Isak抽泣着，眼泪慢慢从眼眶滴落到他的嘴边，之后流淌到了他的下巴上，“她就像一头牲畜一样鲜血迸发。整个棚屋看上去就像一个屠宰场一样。而这一切都怪我，Even。一切都是我的错。”Isak可以感受到他的胸膛开始因为难以控制的情绪沉重地起伏，而Even恐惧地凝视着他，随后剑从他手中滑落下来掉到了冰冷的石板地面上。

“ _Oh 我的小太阳_ ,”Even将Isak拉进了他的怀里，“这不是你的错，这一切都不应该归咎到你的身上。”

Even安慰的话语让一阵暖流涌上了Isak的耳朵，但它们确实让他的心情稍微平息了一点。

“我永远不会像这样离开你。我永远都不会离开你。”

由于Even的话让他的情绪缓和下来，Isak渐渐意识到为什么Even在过去的这些天没有理会Isak在他耳边诉说的甜言蜜语了。当悲痛占据了整个身体，就很难让人再感觉到什么了。

尽管Even因为卧床数日体力尚未恢复，他还是将Isak带回到了床上，没过多久他就回归了自己的本职。和Isak一起担任这个宅地的主人兼保护者，并开始弥补他空缺的监护和照顾。

但是当Isak醒过来，依照从前只有一件事有了明显的不同：Even的头发仍然因数日没有清洗油腻不堪，床单上也尽是汗水的污渍，而军械库的钥匙挂在了Isak的脖子上。

它的重量就像是一个冰冷的担保紧紧贴在他鲜活的心脏上。

注⑴:Helgafjell，又称作圣山，是一个没有战死沙场的人的去处，但你必须过一种被认为美好的生活，是一个让人愉悦的国度，这里和活人居住的土地没什么不同。

注⑵: Valhalla, 瓦尔哈拉殿堂，北欧神话主神兼死亡之神奥丁接待英灵的殿堂，英烈祠。

注⑶: Hel，挪威语里叫作 haljō，在某些描述里面，这是一个被冥界女神管辖的领域，一个病逝或安享晚年的人死后的去处。


	3. Chapter 19：Untouchable (不可捉摸的）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宅地里发生了一起骚乱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：有关强奸的议论/企图&真实的谋杀，肢解，时期典型的体能歧视。

**Chapter 19-Untouchable**

_I’ve been treat so wrong  
I’ve been treat so long  
As if I’m becoming untouchable  
I’m the slow dying flower  
In the frost killing hour  
Sweet turning sour and untouchable_

My Skin,Natalie Merchant

**Eva**

对于Eva来说，一个人独自醒来已经再寻常不过了。在Even最终将Isak称为自己的爱人之前，大部分夜里，Isak都像是她床上的一个固定的取暖装置；虽然那之后，Isak时不时还是会趁她睡着后钻进他的鹅绒被里——尽管这只是一个象征性的举措，他想要向她展示她不是一个人。自从Even陷入无尽的绝望后，她不曾感受过让她再熟悉不过的Isak坚实的躯体贴近她一次了。因为现在Even成了他眼里的唯一。

所以说是的，独自醒来对她来说也不是什么新鲜事了。但是在一阵极度恐惧的浪潮中醒来却是不寻常的，充斥着宅地的这种感觉就像环绕着Halogaland峡湾冰层下冰冷的海水一样。

她立即就机警起来，整个身体都紧绷了，从Even一直以来向她和Isak提供的食物里摄取了充足的能量，现在都派上用处了。她的耳朵立也立即适应了；她听到了一声压低的啜泣，一声拍击到身体上剧烈的声响，一具轻盈的身体撞击到地面的声音。

_Even在伤害Isak_ ，她暗自想着。尽管她对内心的折磨的认知微乎其微，不过她知道Isak已经厌倦了去验证人们内心的暴力。就比如说Even，比如他的妈妈。一想到Even高大的身材和坚实的肌肉，他不费吹灰之力就可以将Isak像一根羽毛那样举起来，她的胃就开始不住地翻滚。Isak的妈妈至少来说还是一个身材娇小的女人，当她袭击他时他还有反抗的余地。Eva没办法将Even和她相提并论。

  
她猛地掀开被子坐立了起来，随着肾上腺素充斥了她的全身她的身体变得紧绷了。她在房间的角落端起了一把木椅子，悄无声息地从卧室移步到了宅地的主炉边。声音的方位很好辨认，她看到两个人影在火炉旁，他们的身体纠缠在一起，其中稍小的那个人影在下方不住地挣扎。  


但是其中更高大的那个……并不是Even.

  
她感觉她的身体突然失灵了，恐惧将她握进了它无情的拳头里，在她领会了她面前Nikolai Magnusson熟悉的姿态之时，虽然她更熟悉处在Isak目前所处的位置上;这具气势汹汹的身体，他头顶那头乱蓬蓬的头发压在她身上，而不是在她前面。

  
他没有注意到她。她试图挪动身体去帮Isak，随着她将椅子举过她的头顶，她的拳头握得更紧了，但是她被恐惧缠身，无法动弹了;在这个避难所里，在这个她开始认为是Even家的地方，她看到了这个折磨了她数周的男人。

  
“……甜蜜的公正，”Nikolai开口了，Eva在他身后认真地听着没有答复他。“在他卧床不起的时候杀了他的小婊子，他的奴隶。”

  
“如果我现在尖叫的话他马上就会回来的，”Isak惊愕地喘了一口气，Eva意识到Nikolai的那双大手正握着着他又细又苍白的脖子，他的手还在渐渐收缩，“他就要……”

  
“尽管叫吧， _Lille Sol（小太阳）_ 。他是这样叫你的，对吧？快把你的主人叫回来。”

  
理所当然的是，Isak并没有大喊大叫，Eva也清楚为什么。Isak不相信Even可以从他三天前陷入的沉睡状态中醒过来了。如果他真的起来了……他的身体会很虚弱，意识不清，甚至还站不稳脚。

  
然后Nikolai就会趁机杀死他。

  
“或许他是出去上其他新的婊子去了？”Nikolai的语气看似甜蜜诱人。“或许他是到外面捕获什么野兽去了？Even， _The Berserker（狂战士）_ ，北方最骁勇善战的战士。”

  
Nikolai肆意狂妄地大笑起来，笑声冰冷无情，看似没有要压低他声音的意思。

  
“或者，”Nikolai在他凑近Isak的时候放低了声音，Eva想趁机挪过去，挥舞她的椅子去 _战斗_ ，“或许他现在就在这儿但是他被病痛 _缠身_ ，无法起身。我说得对吗？”

  
Isak听到这里抽泣起来，这个声音让Eva紧张不安的心平息了下来。 _他已经竭尽所能了_ ，她意识到。

  
“果真如此吗，”Nikolai咯咯笑起来，“很好。我会让你在这里鲜血流尽，我会用这把匕首刺进Eva的身体，那个违背我的 _荡妇_ ，这是她应得的。我会用这把匕首刺穿她的胸部。然后我会把Even拽到这里来，在我把他的头砍下来之前好让他看看你漂亮又破烂不堪的尸体。”Eva看到Nokolai朝他弯下腰，他的舌头舔过Isak的颧骨时，他不寒而栗。“别哭， _Lille Sol（小太阳）_ 。就算是你死后，也要比这个村子里一半的婊子都漂亮。”

  
Eva知道Nikolai是在利用那个称呼来嘲笑Isak:他的用词有意地使疼痛侵蚀Isak的内心。但是却没有达到它应有的效果。Eva所处的位置使得她可以看到Isak眼里的怒火，这让她振作了起来;当Isak向上挣扎着将口水吐到Nikolai的脸上时，她发现自己终于从恍惚中脱身了，她的内心无法违抗她的身体，好像在告诉她: _战斗吧，这个男人是个怪物，你必须打倒他_ 。  


“你这个 _小荡妇_ ，”Nikolai在他耳边小声说道，在他抽出他的匕首将它抵在Isak暴露出来的下巴下面时，他的手更紧地握住了Isak的脖子。“我要划穿你的身体，从你的下巴到腹部，你就会像Even母亲那样为我尖叫了。”

  
Isak的眼里绽开了一种惊恐的理解。Nikolai对此点了点头，得意洋洋地向Isak分享这个秘密，因为他确信Isak没有机会告诉任何人了。在他的匕首刺穿他之前想必这是最后的可以反击的机会了。

  
然后紧接着Isak发现了Nikolai肩膀后的Eva，他的身体在这把匕首将他的脖子划出血的时候紧绷了起来。Nikolai的反应足够快，他迅速地扭过身看向Eva。但是Eva比他还要快。

  
她将手里的木椅子砸向了他的头部，尖叫着重复着她的动作两次，三次。她回想着他苍白冰冷的手指放在她的身上， _伸进_ 她的身体，侵入那个原本是她的，仅仅属于她一个人的区域。她想到他剪她的头发，就好像她甚至连日德兰田野里被驱赶在一起的羊羔都比不上。她回想起他丑陋坚硬的阴茎挤进她的身体里，她祈求他温柔一点的时候他残酷的笑声，以及她恶心地凝视着他的时候打在她脸上严厉的耳光。

  
当每段回忆像走马灯那样在她眼前浮现时她不住地将手里的椅子砸向他的头，使他跌坐得更下去了，在他左半边头颅被砸得凹陷进去时他疼得大叫，他连忙用两只手捂住他的脑袋。  


她继续着刚才的动作，直到手里的椅子在她手里四分五裂了。  


Isak向上凝视着她，然而他的视线一片模糊，他的嘴动了动好像试图说出什么来。她小声地抽泣了一声在他旁边跪了下来，检查他是否受伤;Nikolai触碰过他的唯一的证据只有他脖子上一条留下血迹的划伤。

  
当她听到笨重而凌乱的脚步声朝她的位置渐进了，她抬起头来看见了Even。因为看到了眼前的这番景象他爆发出了一声惊恐的咆哮。由于Isak的生命迹象已经非常薄弱，他一定想到了最坏的结果，因为他的双膝无力地跪下来，他用两只手捂住了自己的眼睛，胡乱地说着，“不，不，不，不要再这样了，不要再这样了，”但是Eva一时认为他还有机会再见到他的男孩，在他的生命被Nikolai不可逆转地剥夺之前。

  
“Even，他还没有死。”她的声音出人意料地有力，这给了她命令他的力量，“赶紧站起来，他需要你。”

  
他的身体很明显被限制进了某个她无法触及的地方;接管目前形势的责任感驱使着她。她没有被要求过需要这样做，但是她相信自己可以做到。

  
“Even，”她说着在他旁边跪了下来，她用两只手捧住了他的脑袋，“你的爱人需要你。 _Isak_ 需要你。你一定要过去看看他，就是现在。”

  
她一直不停地在他面前说着Isak的名字， _需要你_ 这两个词，直到什么东西刺穿了Even的外壳，缓慢地将这些词传递到他的大脑里。他最终抬起头来了，他的蓝色眼睛慢慢睁开，然后她朝他点了点头。“把他带去你的卧室，”她告诉他，“让他保持温暖，告诉他已经安全了,用你需要的时间照顾他，然后回这里来帮我。”  


Even点了点头，但他的反应仍旧缓慢，他蹒跚地站了起来。她看着他走向了Isak，在他身边跪了下来，他的两只大手温柔地抚摸着Isak的皮肤，尽管它们仍然颤抖不已。然后他将Isak抱了起来，Isak在他胸前蜷缩起来并开始低声啜泣，她等待着Even把他带进他的房间，然后让糟糕的事情只在这里上演。

  
她在那里站了足够久，他听到了Nikolai吃力的呼吸声，让她渐渐意识到他还没有死。这对她来说无关紧要，因为不久以后他就会死了。但是一块硬物在她胸腔里绽放成寒意充斥了她全身，她转过身俯视着他，当她意识到他整个人都无力地瘫倒在地上时她冷笑起来。

  
“你太可悲了，”她冷冷地告诉他，然后他用一声微弱的呻吟回应了她。“看看你现在这个样子。被一个女人打倒，被一个柔弱又粗心的荡妇打倒。不是你在强迫了我9次还是10次之后这样叫我的吗？”  


她看到他试图挪动身体，手开始摸索离她手指只有几英寸的匕首。她看到他试图组织语言的时候大笑起来。“来拿啊，哦，你不是强大的 _北方男人_ 吗？”她讽刺地说。“用你那双冰冷的手握住它，然后把它刺进我的胸腔，这不是你刚才说要对我做的事吗？”

  
他的嘴角继续抽动着，嘴唇发出了 _fff_ 的声音，她凑到了他面前，装腔作势地捂着耳朵仿佛这样可以听得更清楚一样。“Fff？”她重复了一遍。“你想说什么？Nikolai Magnusson？ _Fffff-fuck you,whore（荡妇）_ ？”她在他跟前跪了下来，轻易地将匕首拿了起来，这让他非常紧张。

  
她站起来完全和他分离开了，居高临下地看着他，而鲜红的血液在他头部的后面汇聚起来了。“你非常喜欢那个词，不是吗？ _whore（荡妇）_ 。你喜欢厉声说出这个词就好像我们完全无法抉择自己的命运一样。不过，不同点在于荡妇可以报仇。 _荡妇_ 仍然拥有自由。我们没有。你。没有。给我们。任何。一点。”随着每个词从她嘴中说出，她猛地将匕首按在他脖子上，刺进了他伤到Isak的那个地方。

  
“Bitch，”他无声地说出，然后她将匕首按得更深入了，他的嗓子被激起了高声的哨声。  


“你应该趁Even在战斗中打败你之后逃离这个村子，”在这一刻，她的语气里充满了怜悯。“你让我感觉到羞辱。你觉得你是一个真正的男人，但是真正的男人不会悄悄潜伏在暗处，等待下次袭击的机会。”他试图挪动身体，甚至是到了现在这个地步，面对她诋毁他的男子气概，他仍然发现储存在他体内的最后的怒气使得他想给予她惩罚，但是她狠狠地打了他一耳光，让他的头猛地撞击到了地板上。

  
“至少你今晚给了自己这次机会，我会满足你的愿望。你没有操控一个更蠢的人来完成你的命令，”她说。“但是你很蠢。你非常聪明地判定出Even现在对Isak来说一点帮助都没有，但是你低估了我。像你这样的男人一贯如此。”

  
“n-你很-脆弱，”他用口型默示她，他的脸痛苦地扭曲成了一个丑恶的笑容，然后鲜血在他的牙齿上显露出来。“过去-很脆弱。”

  
“确实。 _过去是_ 。但是再也不会了。我学到了，我需要耐心，我学到了北方残酷的生存方式。你是不是应该为我自豪，北方男人？”

  
他的模样绝不是为她自豪。他恶狠狠地凝视着他，流露出恶心的神色，那个丑恶的笑容仍然停留在他的五官上，好像他不能将他嘴从现在所处的位置拉出来一样，然后她将刺进他脖子的匕首重新拿回手心，仔细打量着。

  
“你刚刚想用这个东西杀死Isak，还有我，”她几乎在用一种交谈的口吻告诉他，不确定的神色在他的眼睛里一闪而过，好像他已经忘记他此行的目的了。“你没办法忍受我们在这个远离了被杀戮和强奸折磨的被神遗弃之地过得很开心。你看着Isak的那双漂亮的绿眼睛告诉他你将要对他做什么就是想从他的眼神里找到那份惊恐。”

  
她挪动了下自己的位置，跨坐在Nikolai的腰上，狠狠地凝视着他那双冷蓝色的眼睛。

  
“我要把你那个恶心的，没有任何价值的阴茎割下来。我会很乐于知道你再也没办法用它伤害别的人了。”

  
她看到他瞪大了眼睛，得知他已经奄奄一息了，她尖声地笑起来。“你最终会知道那是什么感觉，被某个人剥夺掉你的性器官，让你再也没有选择的余地。我希望你能像我一样勇敢。”

  
被握在她手里的那个松弛的肌肉看起来非常无用，现在终于让这个怪物真正地意识到他决算不上她的对手。他利用自己在这块黑暗之地的地位强迫她，她也清楚地知道他现在只是一个一无是处的懦夫。

  
她两下就将它从他的身体上干净利落地割下来了，他全身剧烈地抽搐起来，从他嘴边发出临近死亡吃力的喘息声，她就坐在那里静静地看着他血流不止直至死亡。

  
她坐在那里过了很久，很久以后就再也没有声响了。或许她在那里待了有好几个小时。最终，她听到从她身后传来了脚步声，一只有力的手搭在了她的肩膀上。  


“Eva，”Even说，“你……？”

  
“我从来没有现在感觉这么好过了。”她说，而且她确实是这个意思。

  
“Isak终于睡着了。他……我从来没见过他那个样子。”

  
“我见过，”她回想起了在他妈妈自杀之后找到他的时候。他花了好些天才走出内心的阴霾，她由衷地希望他现在变得更坚强了，因为现在他有了Even，Even会陪伴他度过这一劫的。“他不喜欢看到血，”她的脸色显得有些阴沉，然后她和Even彼此心照不宣地向对方使了个眼色。

  
“我们需要把他的尸体处理一下，”Even说，然后Eva点了点头。她很惊讶的是Even之后说出的话都很为实际考虑了，而不是消极的。“我们必须先烧了他。然后我们可以把他扔进一个无名的坟墓里，这是他应得的。”

  
她再次点了点头，与他的那双眼睛相会了，她看到了他眼神里的愤怒。她完全可以理解。她自己也有这种感觉，甚至是现在她已经从Nikolai那里夺走了他的生命。  


不过，到了现在，她已经不再畏惧她内心的愤怒了。因为在愤怒中，有一种真理和力量让她感觉更强。

  
-

  
  
在黑暗的笼罩下，他们在Even庄园的田地深处建了一座柴堆。他们点燃了它并将尸体扔在了上面。两个人一人站在一边，他们看着他的皮肤由肉色变灰最终变成黑色。

  
直到他无法被人辨认出来，Even给他挖了个坟然后他们将他扔到了里面。Nikolai不再是一个男人了，不过感觉他从未是过。他不会去到 _Valhalla_ ,去到属于那些光荣战死沙场的勇士神圣的大厅。他只能算作屠夫之死，死于一个女人挥舞的刀身之下，她感觉很荣幸。她可以在许多年之后，在她走上了自己通往Hel的路上享受嘲笑他的快感了。

  
“我很感激你，Eva。如果我失去了Isak——”Even开口道，想要通过提到Isak的名字驱散她脑子里的那些阴暗的想法。

  
“你什么也不用说，”她告诉他。她不需要他的认可，他的感谢，或者他的感激。她是为了自己，为了Isak，而不是为了Even。

  
“但是我确实觉得有必要，”Even坚持。“我……一直以来我对你都不友好，Eva。我现在看到了，你有多坚强，我感觉对于我的冷漠我欠你一个道歉。”  


Eva对于Even的冷漠没有怀恨在心。她现在明白了很多。Nikolai说的话，他对于Isak扭曲的坦白：他是如何参与到谋杀Even生母这件事当中的。村民们谈起Even的暴力，毫无人性的弑母以及弑父就好像这是刻进石头里的无法改变的故事一样。也难怪Even从来不愿理睬不论他身在何处都会紧跟着他的流言蜚语了。

  
甚至是她自己，出于她今晚的第一直觉，在他听到Isak和Nikolai之间的争执从睡梦中醒来时，也设想到了Even最坏的一面。

  
是的，她理解为什么Even如此冷漠，她开始惊叹于Isak是如何将他内心的光芒引领出来的，就像阳光开始悄无声息地潜入冬天的最后一丝呼吸里一样。

  
“Even，我，”她开始考虑要如何提起他母亲的话题。但是她想起这不是她应该插足的。这是一个，在Isak从他深沉的、痊愈的睡眠中醒来需要和他进行的谈话。

  
他抬起一根眉毛看着她，然后她叹了一口气，  


“求你了，不要把这件事告诉Vilde,”她恳求道，他听到这里大笑起来。

  
“我不会告诉任何人。”

  
“甚至是Isak？”

  
“尤其不会告诉Isak。”

  
_我应该反对吗？_ 她想知道。可以确信的是Isak知道不管是她或者Even都不会让Nikolai在今晚活着走出这个宅地。至今……至今Isak都完全信任Eva，甚至是当他竭尽全力反抗的时候，甚至当他假装不再信任任何人的时候。当然，这些想法对Even也适用。

  
他会从沉睡中醒来，他会困惑又不知所措，竭尽全力想要回到Even和他开始营造起来的生活。所以说，如果Even不想告诉他他最好的朋友是个无情的杀手，是个能够肢解一个无力地趴在地上的男人的人，真的是一件很糟糕的事吗？

  
“我觉得这样很好，”她回答他，Even因为她简单的默许惊讶地抬起头来看着她，他将地上的尘土踢到丢放Nikolai的那个洞里，直到地面就和周围的田地看起来没什么两样。

  
“你爱Vilde，”他说。“她是在Isak之前，你首先担心的人。”

  
“是的，”她点了点头。她在这个傍晚都没有想过Vilde，有一部分的她承认她不想让这段记忆玷污她最熟悉的，深爱着的有关Vilde的回忆。“我每日每夜都在想她。我怀念我们在日德兰拥有的自由，怀念我触碰她的方式，在她需要我的时候可以抱着她，而这一切都在这个北方男人告诉我们我们不再是人之前。”

  
“这个村子让人很不舒服，”Even说，“它需要得到治愈。但就我而言，请你……想让她什么时候过来都可以。在这里她和你一样受欢迎。”

  
他脸上出现了她从未见过的一种温柔的决心，她也朝他微笑了，然后她伸过手去摸到了他那只大而冰冷的手。她紧紧地握着他的手，“你一定要向村民们展示我们是一类人，我们像其他人那样，我们也会流血死亡。”

  
Even也回握了一下她的手，没有许诺也没有否决她的意见，随后他转过身，朝宅地的方向，朝里面的那个他深爱的男孩走去了。Eva目送着他离开，然后低头看着她脚下的土地。

  
她踩了几下脚下无名的坟墓就跟随着Even离开的方向回去了。   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 20:Foreigner's  God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak见到了上帝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请留意文末的注解(那些包涵剧透。)

_Screming the name_

_喊出她的名字吧_

_Of a foreigner's God_

_那异乡的主_

_Screaming the name_

_喊出那名字吧_

_Of a foreigner's God_

_那异乡的主_

_Screaming the name_

_喊出那名字吧_

_Of a foreigner's God_

_那异乡的主_

_The purest expression of grief_

_她的名字是不幸最纯粹的表达_

出自歌曲 Foreigner's God,Hozier

**Isak**

Isak醒来的时候Even就像一个温暖的担保贴在他的后背，两只修长的手臂环绕过他的腰肢。他陷在里面，直到他回想起仅仅几个小时前另一双陌生的手还缠在他身上，想把他弯过来撕破他的喉咙。

他被这段记忆惊得一颤，也就是这时Even醒了，他收拢了手臂将Isak拉回他坚实的胸膛。

Isak可以在自己脖颈上感受到Even喷出来的温柔的气息，这让他跳个不停的心脏稍微平息了一点，他才慢慢转过去凝视着Even的眼睛。

他的眼神仍旧浑浊不清，他内心痛苦的迷雾还没完全消散，但是现在看起来却更坚定了。在他占有地陶醉在Isak的肖像里之时眼睛都不曾眨一下。在Even任性的注视下Isak感觉他的血液直冲上脸颊。

“早上好， _小太阳_ ，”Even轻声和他说的时候手指沿着Isak的下颚摩挲。

Isak感觉他在这样的触摸下睫毛开始震颤，花了一小会儿他才整理好精神。

“早上好，”他小声回复他，不情愿地用任何一个从他嘴唇里传出的吵嚷的词汇打破他们之间易碎的平静。

Even匆忙地用一个亲在Isak干裂嘴唇上的吻打破了它，然后他脱离开了将他的长腿搭在了床边。

“你要去哪里？”Isak疯狂地问，与此同时他感觉到炽热的恐惧在他的胸口升腾起来。

Even对Isak突然的爆发就如Isak现在感到的一样困惑，但是他用他的两只大手牢牢地捧住了Isak的脸并且试图安抚他。“我准备把你的第一顿饭带到床上来，在经历了昨晚的事后你值得这样的对待。”

这些话很有道理但是一想到Even就要在这一刻离开，这种感觉就像被一个铁钻抵在胸前一样。 他混乱的脑子开始想象着Even就这样走到门廊被Nikolai重击至死。或是Nikolai走进这间屋子，他的一只冰冷的手向Isak嘴伸来然后……

“不，不要，求你了Even。我很害怕——”Isak开口准备恳求他，但是Even没给他这个机会。

Isak短促地尖叫起来，Even无言地把他抱了起来，两只坚实的手勾在Isak的膝盖后，直到Isak把睡意朦胧红彤彤的脸藏在了Even的脖子后面。

他本来应该尴尬的。Even有好几个月没这样抱他了，但是想到能被别人看到他被Even像抱小宝宝一样轻轻抱在胸前也不错。

Isak让自己的头往后倾靠在Even的肩膀上。他吸了一口气吸入了Even剧烈的气味，然后Even温柔地把他放在客厅的一张椅子上了。他情不自禁地因为缺失的温暖抗议着幽咽，他看到Even宠爱地看着他，随后就朝Eva站的灶台方向走去了，她在做第一顿饭。

他看不见她的脸，赤褐色头发的卷须围绕在她的脸旁，使她隐藏在Isak好奇的凝视之下。她看起来好像又变回了原来的那个她，他想让她转过身面对着他和他开玩笑，甚至是责骂他也没关系，他想让自己感觉昨晚的事件没有无法挽回地破坏他们之间的感情，但是她只是固执地躲开了目光。

Even在过去的几天里都很沉默，只和Isak简短地说过几句话，所以在Even开始和Eva低声不知道在说什么的时候，Isak又紧张又怀疑的。Even是个隐居世外安静的男人，Isak很骄傲自己是他唯一的红颜知己。看着他和Eva交谈，他们都针对性地背对着Isak，让Isak的腹部泛起一种丑恶的感觉。

“一切都还好吗？”Isak问道，他看到Eva畏惧地转向他。很长一阵子她的举动都没有这样不自然过，自从得到Even对奴隶的尊重后她就进入了目前这个角色，即便他们都知道Isak更得Even的宠爱。 _她一定还沉浸在昨晚突然闯入宅地的那个怪物的恐惧之中_ ，Isak悲伤地想着，随后他立即因为蒙蔽他内心的那股嫉妒而羞耻。

“一切都很好，”Eva飞快地说，她的反应让Isak怀疑地眯着眼看着她。每当她在对她隐瞒什么的时候她语速就会变快。Isak看到Even拍了拍她的肩膀,她就重回到灶台那边了。Even朝桌子的方向走过来在Isak身边坐下了。

“Nikolai怎么样了？”Isak小声问他。他不想让Eva再想那么多了，但是对于昨晚他只有依稀一点印象，恐惧汹涌地遮蔽了他的记忆,直到他们被神秘笼罩。

Even凝视了他很久才缓慢发话，“他被送去地牢了。我让一些人以谋杀未遂和破坏财产的罪名把他带走了。他现在可能被关在牢里了。”

Isak疑惑了片刻有可能被Nikolai破坏的财产是什么直到他意识到， _我就是那个财产_ 。

“会有一个审讯吗？”Isak好奇地问，为了将自己从他的人格障碍上分心，即使在这个冰冷残酷的地方生活了数个月还是让他很震惊。

“一个审讯？”Even怀疑地重复道。“今天很奇怪， _Lille Sol(小太阳)_ ，你知道了一个我不知道的词。”

Isak因为这个称赞害羞了。他得到了好几次教Even的机会，尽管他很年轻，每次他发现了别人不知道的新鲜事物，他都没道理地感到满意。

“好吧，”Isak说起，“一个审讯，用来决定他是否有罪？”

在Even茫然地凝视着他的时候,他继续说下去了，“这儿一定会有各种评判这种事的会议？”

在他原来的村子，会有个通过证词和审查证据来判断某人是否有罪的长老议会。在这么一个小村庄里这种事是少有发生的，事实上Isak也只回忆得起这次。在他们村子里有个被控告强奸年轻小女孩的客商，Isak不认识这个女孩但是他记得起他跟着去参加了的这次会议。在得到她父亲和朋友的证实后，这个商人就被悬挂在他们村子外的大树上好几个星期,直到乌鸦把他的尸体啃食干净，只留下了几块骨头。那是一件令人毛骨悚然的事情，但确是正义公正的。

“为什么我们在我的宅地发现他拿了一把刀架在我奴隶的脖子上的时候需要一个会议来决定这个人是否有罪呢？”Even的声音很暗沉。

Eva把手里的碗针对性地放在了他们之间，木头和木头碰撞的声音突然让Even紧绷的肩膀松懈下来。

“这儿不会有这种事，”Eva简短地说，这让Isak很恼火。Eva小时候就不是最聪明的那个现在她既然还要反过来教他了。

“你不用担心这件事了，”Even坚定地说，“在最近的日期里他就会被关进地牢里处死了。”

“好吧，”Isak安静地说，他冰冷的手伸进了Eva放在他们之间的粥里。粥的味道非常不错，在他把它送进自己嘴里的时候温暖了他冻僵了的身体，但是却没有Even的身体贴在他身上的时候暖和。

在他吃的途中，他可以感觉到他的眼睛徘徊在Even的大手上，他的手伸进了自己的食物里，但Isak希望它们现在可以在他嘴里。

Even抬头来，他注意到了Isak看他的眼神，Isak尴尬地别开了头。但是Even永远不会尴尬，他只会果断判断Isak需要什么。他起身拉开了椅子然后拍了拍自己的大腿。

“过来吧，”他的声音很炽热。Isak尝试着别在他从自己坐的椅子上站起来，再坐上Even膝盖的时候露出太过渴望的神情。根据Eva的嘲笑可以看出他做得并不好。

一旦Even的重量担保地贴在他身后，他整个身体就放松下来了，他保护自己免受Eva评判的目光，以及Nikolai的灵魂看上去若有若无地萦绕在宅地里。

“这样好点了吗？”Even问，当他在Isak的额前印了一个吻的时候他温暖的气息扑在了上面。

Isak害羞地点了点头，他在Even把粥和肉递到他面前时张开了他那双粉红的嘴唇，然后擦了擦遗留在嘴角的渍液。这让他回想起Even第一次这样喂他的时候，Isak像一片树叶一样在他的膝盖上颤抖，确信Even就要在他吃东西的时候强迫他了。而现在，Even的手指放在他嘴里让他感到安心。

他们吃的途中很安静，在喂Isak之前Even把更大一把粥送到自己嘴里了。Eva最终拿着她的碗在他们对面坐下了，但是她一句话也没说，眼神看起来很沮丧。昨晚的突发事件看样子像块大石头一样压在所有人身上，但是Even贴在Isak身后让他感觉轻松了一点。

碗空后，Even在他另一条腿上擦了擦手才放回Isak的腰间。短暂的停顿后他说，“今天我要回村子里了。我在这里无所事事得够久了。”

“你没有无所事事，”Isak抗拒道，他还在玩着Even长袍的衣领。Even卧病在床好些时日，这张床是他的监狱，不是他 _无所事事_ 的地方。

“在你的眼里是这样的， _Lille Sol(小太阳)_ ，”Even的声音听起来很温暖，他的手指穿过Isak的头发，“但是在这儿的男人们的眼里，每天和你藏在这宅地就是我虚弱的证明。”

“虚弱？”Isak难以置信地问，“你是我见过的最强壮的人。”

“在这里你知道Eva和我，”Even干巴巴地说，但是他的眼神因为Isak的表扬充满爱意。

“你可以再休息一天，”Isak恳求道。他想蜷缩在Even的臂弯里，就像过去那些日子里一样，听到他的心跳就在自己耳边响起，知道他现在很安全。他们现在都很安全。Even摇了摇头，他的手还在溺爱地抚摸着Isak的头发。

“我不能，”他最终说道，然后他把Isak放下去站了起来。Isak看着他走回房间给自己换衣服，他的眼神很清澈。

“Oh，别不高兴，”Eva说，“你不会真的认为他会永远在这里闲着吧？他需要赶紧回去，否则男人们就会觉得他很虚弱。”与Elias的那场闹剧只能保护我们那么久。Jonas也问我Even去了哪里，他已经习惯在村子里看到他了。”

“Jonas,”Isak突然回想起来。花了几秒钟他的思绪才回归正轨，回到这位传教士身上。他只是庆幸Jonas还活着，但是介于与Chris见面和照顾Even之间他很少想起他了。“你最近和他谈过了吗？”

“是的，”她通常严厉的神情在Isak和Vilde面前会被另一件事物取代:那就是溺爱。他就此景微笑起来，Eva的表情立即变得一副漠不关心的样子。

“他善良而且是个谈话高手，”她任性地说，“所以不要用那种表情看着我。”

“我什么表情也没有，”Isak仍然朝他微笑着。

Eva狠狠地瞪了他一眼就去收拾他们的碗去了，然后她走向了水池。

“在你担心我的之前先去和你的爱人道别吧，Isak。”

Isak听到了Even拖着脚步的声音，还有宽斧放在石头上发出的碰撞声。他就要返回村子了。这个想法不应该让他如此恐惧。Even高大强壮:Isak说他是他所知的最强壮的人时他并没有说谎。但是Isak像照顾babe一样照顾了他好多天，他保证了他的安全，至少从内心来说。他没办法忘记这些事。

他跟着喧闹走出去，在宅地面前，在Even站立的地方，他就像他们初遇的那天晚上那样把他的狼皮披在Isak身上。

“你拿到你的宽斧了，”Isak语气里满是指责，Even朝他微笑起来，微妙的波纹弄皱了他的眼角。

“清晨你还在熟睡的时候我拿到了我需要的东西，”他解释道，“我向你道歉，如果我踩到了你的脚趾的话，军械库的守护者。”

“这就对了，”他不禁脸红了。“我是这军械库的守护者，如果你要拿走这里的任何东西你需要先请示我。”

“Hmm，”Even若有所思，他的声音深沉且平稳，“我没问就带走了它， _Lille Sol(小太阳)_ 。”他炫耀着放在他肩膀上的宽斧。“你要我怎么赔不是呢？”

Isak朝他走过去然后踮起脚，于是他赤脚踩在了Even熊皮靴子上。

“我想要一个吻，”Isak害羞地说，然后他抬起下巴。Even进入了他很多次，他有点数不清了，但是他先吻他总是会让他兴奋地头晕眼花。谢天谢地的是，Even低下头用力地回吻他，消除了他们之间的空隙。

Even的舌头飞快地推挤进他张开的无力的双唇，又过早地撤离了。他嘴唇上Even吻过的地方正在灼烧，但是他想再感受一次。

“我得走了。你可以一直想我，在你意识到我离开之前你又会再见到我了。”Isak像一棵树一样在Even身上生根了，但他的大手握住他的腰部，轻易地就让他从自己皮靴上滑了下来。

“好吧，”Isak说，虽然实际上并不好,他最多也就只会呻吟，像一个babe那样大哭直到Even勉强同意回床上陪Isak。

Even离开之前，在Isak的头顶印了个离别的吻，他的皮靴重重地抬起，踏在地上的声音听起来像是在道别。

Isak回到厨房，他的思绪在他与Even分离这件事上越陷越深。

“我很想他，”Isak沮丧地说。“没了他，这宅地让我感觉空落落的。”

“天啊，”Eva恶狠狠地说，“你太可悲了。实际上你们两个都是。”

Isak没有上钩。随着他倾靠在桌子上，一股莫名的感觉卷席而来，他只能回想起Nikolai奚落他，说他打算把Isak和Even一起杀了时，冰冷的木头贴在他温暖的脸颊上的感觉。

“我感觉Nikolai还在这里。”Isak安静地承认，Eva紧皱的脸变得阴沉起来。

“我也是，”她承认道，“但那不是足以让你迷失自我的理由。Even很好。我们都还活着。专注着这件事就行了。”

“我忍不住就会开始胡思乱想。在那之前我会祈祷，”Isak追忆道。“旧教堂是天堂。但是现在已经化为灰烬了，就和那里的任何东西一样。”

“你还是可以祈祷，”Eva及时地提议，“但是我认为我们的任何神都没办法在这里找到我们。”

“是的，”Isak赞同，“这里只有外国的神和怪物。这两者我都不太了解。”

他和Jonas的谈话，有关他自己的神和圣灵，在那紧跟其后的杀戮下黯然失色。但是随着他的思绪漫游和寻求指引，那段记忆就变得如白天一样清晰了。

“你会带我去见Jonas吗？”Isak问，在他还没问完他的问题前Eva就否决了他，“不行。”

Eva轻快地从他跟前走过去，避开他的眼神，直到他走到她面前来。

“Eva，求你了！”Isak乞求道，“你不知道我现在有多迷茫。当然，你可以理解我需要祈祷的心情对吧？”

“我不再祈祷了，”Eva冷冰冰地说，但是当她看到Isak恳求她的表情时她的脸变得柔和起来。

“ _好吧_ ，”她厉声说道，“但是我们会直接去Jonas的住处，然后紧接着就返回宅地。我不会让你被某些好色的北方男人占便宜的。Even只会砍下无数的双手。”

Isak丝毫没有理睬她的语言攻击。相反，他去取来Even的老旧熊皮。他在熊皮之下就像个小男孩，然而这熊皮却与身材比较矮小的Eva和Isak完美地契合。

“来吧，”她的语气像母亲会发出的那种咯咯声一样不耐烦，她把毛皮帽子拉下来盖住Isak的卷发，再将熊皮紧紧地裹住他暴露出来的锁骨。

他们动身走到冰原上，周围还是有光。那时一天才刚刚开始，雪地的白光和锋利的冰面看起来似乎没那么吓人了。

Isak好几个月没到村子里去了,他的腿因为拉力生疼，但是Eva走在他旁边，这件事跟她毫不相干，所以他不敢在她面前抱怨。为了给Even获取食物和物资，她一周至少会来这里一次。

“传教士在哪里？”在长时间的沉默后Isak问起。

“他在Christine的酒馆，”Eva说。“她向旅人租借空房，但是你可以想象没有多少人会来这个被诅咒的地方。此刻，我觉得那里只有他一个人，老天爷知道为什么。”

两个北方男人路过他们的时候他俩同时沉默了，他们把头低下不想引起注意。他们现在进入村子了，这不是该奴隶制造大场面的地方，尤其是在没有Even保护他们的情况下。

Isak跟在Eva身后，她在雪地里踽踽前行，直到他们走上酒馆熟悉的台阶。他们走进去的时候，Isak没办法不让他的胃下沉，他的眼睛停留到了之前Even被迫取悦那些野兽而假装猥亵他的地方。

“Oh！这真是一个让人意外的惊喜！”Isak在听到Christine的温暖但响亮的声音时被吓了一跳。这是他唯一的警告，她就走过来捏住了他的脸并吻了一下他。趁她转过身迎接Eva时，Isak小心地用他肩膀上的衣服布料擦了擦脸，Eva看起来好像忍不住要笑出来了。

“你好，Christine，”Isak尽量不让他的鄙夷显露出来。“你知道我们在哪里能找到Jonas吗？那个传教士。”

“好吧，由于我这里目前只有一个旅客，村子里不会有人会如此炫耀地给他们的孩子取 _Jonas_ 这样难听的名字，我确实知道你们能在哪里找到他，”Christine说。

Isak谨慎地跟着她，她带他们走柜台后面的路上楼，Eva把他拉到身后，发现他差点摔跤时她忍不住笑起来。

“他应该是在这里的，”Christine说。“他通常在黎明时起来，用他的祈祷唤醒整个酒馆。如果我不缺钱的话，我会随时把他踢出去的。”

她用指关节敲了敲有缺痕的木门，Isak通过门听到了Jonas深沉的声音。

“请便吧，”Christine拍了拍Isak的肩膀就侧身从他们身边穿过了。她几乎没怎么碰他，但是她的手擦过他肩膀的感觉很淫荡，就像她把一只手放在了他的胯部上面了一样。

“看样子，她很……喜欢你，”Eva的声音很温和，尽管她的嘴角已经开始轻微抽搐了。

“Oh，别。”

Isak打开了门，看到了Jonas，他衣衫不整地跪在地上，他的头是埋下来的。

Isak由于看到他古铜色的皮肤羞红了脸，他惊讶地注意到他后背上强有力的线条，然后才避开了视线。目前他见过的衣衫不整的男人只有Even和Christoffer，Jonas很明显与他们不同，不管是在肤色上还是身材上。

看到他们，Jonas从地板上跳了起来，几乎小跑着朝他角落里放长袍的小床奔去。

“抱歉，我不知道我有客人。我以为这里只有Christine，就没费心去穿衣服。”

他开口后所有的注意力都放在了Eva身上，Isak回想起那晚在这个酒馆，Jonas看起来明显对他不感兴趣几乎刺痛了他。这件事对Eva来说似乎不成问题。

“Jonas,”Isak向前走去，为了把Jonas的注意力从Eva身上引开。这个方法奏效了，Joans的眼睛因为认出了Isak闪烁起来，Isak得意地记住了。“有段时间没见了。”

“Isak，”Jonas的语气很坚定。“是的，很开心看到你还安然无恙。”Isak微笑起来，很开心Jonas还记得他们的谈话，尽管他看起来明显很迷恋Eva。

“他确信在Even把那个野蛮的男人五马分尸后你会被Even强暴至死，“Eva和他解释。“即使我一而再再而三地告诉他Even永远不会伤害你,你看自从你成了他的所属物后，他甚至不忍心让你抬一个罐子。”

对于Eva描述的Even是如何对待他的让Isak脸红了。她把Isak描述得更像一个心爱的宠物而不是爱人。“我抬了很多罐子，”他尖锐反驳她。“而且Eva没有说谎，Even永远不会伤害我。”

“你不能怪我这样假设，”Jonas抗议说，“在他对Elias做了那样的事后，当然他是公正的，我看过那些北方男人对他们奴隶的所作所为后，我很替你们害怕。你们都那么年青弱小。我不知道你们能否从他施加给你们的任何惩罚中幸存下来。”

Eva苦涩地微笑起来，“能看到这些年轻弱小的身体幸存下来，你一定很惊讶吧。”

她的话中有话让Isak肃穆起来。Jonas抱歉地低下了头。

“你说得对，我说错话了。我只想表明我为你们以及村子里的奴隶感到担忧。很开心看到Even至少对你俩还算友好。”

他对Even的恭维听起来好像一颗牙齿被连根拔起:难拔出来而且极不情愿。

“谢谢你的道歉，”Isak说话的时候Eva没有作出反应，她陷入了久远的回忆里。“不过，我今天不是来聊Even的。”

“哦？”Jonas在这个小房间里唯一的独凳的边缘上坐稳了，“那你们这次是为了什么来找我？”

“上帝。”

Jonas饶有兴趣地向前倾看向他们，宽阔的前臂放在他分开的膝盖上。

“你们来找我是为了聊 _‘上帝’_?”

Isak紧张地玩着他的手指，他在考虑怎么告诉Jonas自己的想法。他不要让他认为他对于自己的信仰摇摆不定，或是为了一己私利才想到利用他的上帝。

“是的，发生了一些事才让我渴望见到上帝。任何上帝都可以,”Isak直言不讳地说，他希望他没冒犯到Jonas。然而，他没做何反应，于是Isak继续说下去了。

“昨晚Nikolai闯进了宅地。”随着昨晚发生的事再次在他脑海里清晰浮现出来，Isak感觉嗓子发干，他哽咽着说，就像一张图画，“他把小刀架在我脖子上说他要杀了我。他要把我们都杀了。他说他也会杀了Even。”Isak开始抽泣，他回想起了Even困惑，睡意朦胧的脸，他朝在地板上缩成一团的Isak走过来，在他想到最坏的后果之时脸色因为恐惧泛白的样子。

“我动不了，我什么也做不了，就算现在他被关进了地牢我还是如此不安。就好像他会藏在任何角落里随时准备好伤害我。不仅仅是Nikolai，是这整个村庄。我没办法——”

Jonas一只长满老茧的手用力地从他的大腿上拿开，他刚才一直紧紧地捏着自己的腿。

“没事的，”Jonas说，他的手温柔地摸了摸Isak的手。Isak看着他弯曲的拇指在他的手掌心里描摹着图形，直到他的心慢慢跳动，他胸腔里的恐惧慢慢变得可以忍受了。

“这是上帝的意愿？”Isak麻木地问，“这就是为什么这些事会持续发生，却看似没有一个人听到我祈祷的原因？我感觉一切都很无助。这里没有上帝听到我们的声音。”

Jonas放弃了他坐的凳子，走到Isak坐的床边,于是他可以用他的手臂框住Isak的肩膀。

“上帝总是会聆听我们的声音。”Jonas凶狠地说，这似乎与他的体型并不相符。“昨晚发生的一切都不是他的意愿。或是你们的错。”

_那么为什么他会允许任何事发生？_ Isak想问。 _为什么我被袭击了。为什么Eva被虐待了？为什么Sara死了？_

“继续听你俩个丑老太婆说上帝还有诸如此类的东西我很怕我会睡过去，”Eva抱怨道。Isak认为这就是借口，所以他并没有抗议。她不想在快忘掉Nikolai的时候再去想起他。Isak希望他也能有Eva那么坚决。

“我下楼去找Christine，不要拖那么久，Isak，不像你，我有实际的活需要做。”

Isak因为她的批评脸红了，即使他知道Eva这样做只想控制住场面。她总是会在自己感觉不自在的时候变得非常毒舌。谢天谢地的是，Jonas并没有注意到这句评论，他忙着凝视她离去的背影，就好像她是他尝试解开的谜题。

Isak回答了未经提起的问题。“Nikolai是她在Even之前的主人。他会虐待她。”这是更为客气的说法。

“ _虐待_ ，”Jonas又默念了一遍。Isak让他自己得出了结论。他应该见识过村里别的奴隶都是怎样被对待的。

“如果我不是传教士的话，我会为他伤害她的罪行杀了他，”Isak看到他的手在颤抖，还有他的话里带着不加掩饰的惊讶。

“你真的很喜欢她，不是吗？”

Jonas吃了一惊，好像他被抓到干了什么勾当一样，让Isak觉得好笑。Jonas对于Isak来说总是成熟自信的代表，但是只要在他面前提起Eva，他就会变回一个害羞的小男孩。

“我没有，”Jonas不承认，他的声音粗哑。Isak难以置信地凝视着他，他默许了，然后说，“我觉得她……很讨人喜欢。”但是这种想法是罪恶的，是我信仰缺失的证明。是这个地方和这些人。我所见的罪恶让我变得柔软。虚弱。我一直在祈祷，希望上帝来到我身边，将我心中的这种欲望驱逐，但是……”Jonas无助地用手挥了挥他面前的空气，“每次我都认为我已经战胜它了，但是当我再次见到她所有的感觉又回来了。”

“爱怎么会让你变得虚弱？”Isak陷入了困扰，他感觉他的眼睛湿润了。这是今天里的第二次，他在意的某个人自称他们虚弱。Isak打从心底拒绝它；只有强者才能在恶劣的气候和北方人民中存活下来。

“你太年轻了，”Jonas诚挚地说，但听起来好像很傲慢。“事情没那么简单。我是一个传教士也是一个牧师。我们不允许结婚或是爱上别人，我们已经把生活奉献给了上帝。”

“我不 _年轻_ ，”他像是侮辱一样吐出那个字。“这样说很蠢。你的上帝会用他的老二操你吗？或者允许你操他吗？你的上帝会在晚上抱着你吗？只有人可以做到。”

“Oh,不，”Jonas开始大笑起来，他的表情混杂着恐惧和震惊，“你如此强烈地亵渎一个如此可爱的人。”

“我不知道对你来说意味着什么，但是谢谢你，”Isak显得很得意，满足于他刚才证明了他不年轻或是可爱。

“你和Eva在考验我，”Jonas轻声笑道，然后他的脸色阴沉下去。“这是不对的。我感觉上帝很快就会抛弃我了，如果我继续虚度光阴，成为欲望和……他其他恶习的牺牲品的话。”

他没阐释那些恶习是什么，但是他的目光停留在了Isak身上一刻后才离开。

“我需要让我自己更靠近上帝，”Jonas唐突地站起来，捡起被他扔在一边的皮革烟草袋。Isak看着他挖坑，直到他掏出一根有木雕的管子和一个装满草药的玻璃瓶，即便他当时坐在他床上也能闻到。

“这个绿色的植物能让你更靠近上帝？”Isak怀疑地嗅了嗅空气，“这块蛮荒之地没有上帝。如果有的话，我怀疑他们会通过这个难闻的叶子来找你。”

“这就是它的味道。这是我在炽热的南方大陆买到的。它在有当地信仰的男人之间很流行，我有次出于好奇尝试了一下。我从未像我第一次吸它的时候那么真实地见过上帝。”

它的味道很臭，与Even放在厨房里的任意一种草药相比都不算特别，但是Isak被Jonas谈起他的样子吸引住了。

他恐惧地看着他把少量的草药倒进一个木制的烟斗里，然后他在他房间的小炉床旁蹲下了，点燃了一根木柴棍，用它点燃了草药。

随着烟味变得更加刺鼻，Isak的鼻子皱起来了，但是Jonas看似并没有放在心上。他只是把嘴唇贴在烟斗上，吸入然后吐出气来。他的神色看起来就像进入了极乐世界。

“你现在感觉离上帝近一点了吗？”Isak不怀好意地问，但是让他没想到的是，Jonas缓缓地点头回答他，“是的。”

他凝视着Jonas那张平静的脸，Isak感觉那正是他一直以来渴望的。不是渴望他的自由或者他的身体，而是与他信任会聆听他声音的上帝连结在了一起。在被偷离Halogaland之后，他经历了好几次虐待的威胁，他不再相信有上帝会听到他的声音了。但是如今凝视着Jonas的脸，他在这么多个月来第一次产生了怀疑，他想知道他是否一直以来都误解了。是的，掌管不起眼的日德兰村庄的上帝或许无法在这里找到他，但是或许强大的基督教上帝可以做到。

“我想试一下，”Isak在他想不出借口之前说。

Jonas用他那双发红的眼睛看向他，一语不发地把他手中的烟斗递给了Isak，而Isak小心地接住了它。他又看了一次Jonas那张惬意的脸，他才开始吸起来。

这个外国植物的烟雾在他嗓子里仿佛灼烧起来，Isak转过身大声地咳嗽起来。

Jonas朝他大笑，但是Isak的嗓子疼得太厉害没办法反驳他。相反，他再次吸入，再一次，直到他的眼睛也发红了，整个房间和Jonas的影子都开始在他面前漂浮起来。

“我感觉很好，”Isak说，而且确实如此。他开始没由来地咯咯笑起来，Jonas也跟着他做了，他的笑声很深沉，在房间回荡。他几乎记不得在这之前萦绕在他心头的阴霾了。有关Nikolai的记忆看似变得很遥远，就像发生在别的什么人身上的事一样。Isak所能看见的，所能专注的只有Jonas的脸，还有一种似乎已经超过他承受力的饥渴压倒了他。

_这就是上帝吗？_

“你的上帝在这里吗？”Isak懒洋洋地问。他不知道外国的上帝长什么样子，所以就算他看到了也不能认出他们。他环视着四周，把Jonas的枕头提了起来，好像他能藏在这里似的。

Jonas又开始笑起来，这次捂住了他的肚子。

不知不觉，Isak的眼睛里充满了泪水。Jonas总是能让他感觉到自己难以忍受的年轻和无知。在抽了这个神圣的叶子之后这种感觉被再次放大了。

“别笑我了！”

“Oh Isak，”Jonas终于安静下来，他又站起来了。他用力地拉起Isak的一只手，把他拉到了Isak之前看到Jonas在那儿缩成一团的地方。

“你没办法看到我的上帝，他在祷告中向你走来，他存在在你的心里。”

“在我的心里？！”Isak现在看起来很惊恐。想到某个人，尤其还是上帝，能够读他的心让他心惊胆战。

Jonas看似没有相同的担忧，因为他轻轻地推着Isak的肩膀直到他弯下去，他的额头贴在冰冷的木头地板上。

“我不喜欢这种感觉，”Isak不满地噘嘴，他用后腿站起来于是他现在俯看着Jonas了。“这个地板太冰了。”

“那么你更愿意在外面雪地里做这种事咯？”Jonas满脸通红地问他，他嘴角勾起一个大大的笑容，他的笑声与Isak的融合在一起，直到他们被打断了。

Isak的抱怨声还缠绕在舌尖没有发出来，Jonas的门就在三声震耳欲聋的敲门声中摇晃起来。 _这特别像Eva准备好发号施令他们要回家去她才能把家务做完了_ ，Isak坏心眼地想。

“走开，Eva！我们在做祷告。”

敲门声停下了，门被强有力地推开。在那股力量之下，门把手肉眼可见地撞击在石头墙上。

Even俯看着他们，他看起来就和那天早晨出门时一样英俊，稍有不同的是头发上沾了几团雪。

“Even！”Isak开心地叫喊起来，他弯曲的腿直立起来，然后扑进了Even怀里。“你错了，”他沮丧地叹气道。“我没有忘记你走了，但是现在看到你回来我很开心。你太暖和了。”

Isak抽着鼻子缩进了Even的脖子里，还把额头贴在上面。那儿没有地板上那么冰，不仅如此还让他幸福地呻吟起来。

如果Isak的眼睛稍微没有那么干，没那么模糊的话，那么他会注意到:在Even首先打开门看到Isak跪在Jonas面前时，他死气沉沉的脸。但是并没有，于是Isak蜷缩在Even怀里，并未察觉到这一点。甚至是Even关上自己身后Jonas的门，把Isak带回家时，也没有察觉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 触发警告：提到肢体残缺，提到强奸，宗教，大麻（吸毒），时期典型的体能歧视。


End file.
